Earth's Occupation and The Resistance
by Reina Grayson
Summary: DC Alternate Universe! When Earth is Invaded by Red Lanterns, a set of twins is separated and one thinks the other is dead. What happens after Earth has been occupied by the Lanterns for a decade. Category changed from DC Superheroes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

For the past 10 years, the earth has been under the control of the Red Lanterns, a ferocious group that is driven by anger. This story actually begins at the start of the invasion.

10 years ago, Three Days into Invasion

The Earth was happy, that is until the sky turned a blood red and everyone was running away as strange people started flying through the atmosphere. These beings were capturing anyone they could, but one family was staying out of sight.

"Mom, what's going to happen?" The little girl asked.

"I don't know honey, but you and your brother need to get out of here." The woman answered.

"We're not going to leave you." The boy said.

"Listen to your mother, run away and find a place to hide." The man in the family said.

The twin children were not willing to leave their parents behind, but they headed out after hugging each other goodbye. The boy managed to find a hiding spot and motioned for his sister to come to him, but one of the invaders saw her running and grabbed her. The girl's parents screamed in fear, thus alerting the invaders to their presence and they were pulled out of hiding.

"Take the girl to the reprogramming warehouse; she will be useful in our army. As for the adults, they will be destroyed." A deep and hate filled voice said as the leader of the invaders flew down beside his followers.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." The girl said as the one follower that wasn't holding her held out his arm and the special ring sent out two sharp blasts, each hitting one of the parents. Tears ran down the girl's face as she saw the life leave her parents' eyes.

The brother was crying as well, but it seems that they didn't know about him. The invaders took off with his sister, and he knew he'd never see or speak to her again.

BAUBAUBAU

Six Hours Later, Reprogramming Warehouse

The eight year old girl was put in a large cage with other children that seemed to range from her age to about 15. She was still crying, and that's when the voices started to taunt her.

"You think this is bad; just wait till they get you reprogrammed." One teenager said.

"Hope you aren't going to miss your memories, because they will be gone soon enough." Another teen said.

The girl didn't say anything, and continued to cry. The teens started laughing, but there were two kids that came out of the group and walked over to her.

"Hey, what happened?" The red headed boy said.

"These invaders killed my parents right in front of me." The girl said, the tears slowing down as she felt that these two were really worried about her.

"They do that, I'm sorry you lost your parents, I'm Conner Kent." The dark haired boy said.

Both boys looked to be about 2-3 years older than her, and she felt safe with them, so she opened up a bit.

"I'm Reiena Grayson, it's nice to meet you Conner." The girl said.

"I'm Wally West; I lost my parents to the Lanterns too." The red head said.

"Lanterns?" Reiena asked, curious about the name Wally used for the invaders.

"They call themselves Red Lanterns, and they thrive on hatred and anger. We don't know why they came to Earth." Wally told his new friend.

"Why are they taking kids though….and reprogramming them?" Reiena asked.

"Wally and I think it's to build an army of their own to conquer other worlds." Conner said.

"They've been starting with the teens, leaving the younger ones for last." Wally stated.

Reiena felt all hope leaving her as she took in everything that Conner and Wally were telling her.

"Let's get some rest; you've had a hard day." Conner said as he touched Reiena's shoulder lightly.

Reiena didn't say anything as she looked at Conner then jumped into a hug. Conner knew that this 8 year old had been through a lot today, so he returned the embrace and they headed to a corner of the cage to get some sleep.

BAUBAUBAU

The next morning the three fast friends woke up and saw that they were the only ones left in the cage.

"Guess we're next." Reiena said, worry in her voice.

"We'll fight the reprogramming, we have to. Reiena, you can't lose the person you are inside. Fight it with everything you have, okay." Conner said.

"Before it happens, how old are you two?" Reiena asked.

"I'm 10 and Conner is 11." Wally answered.

"I'm eight." Reiena told her new friends.

"We'll stay who we are, just fight with all your might." Wally stated, and it was after that when the invaders came into the area.

"You three, come with me, it's time for you to get reprogrammed." The invader said.

The three kids looked at each other then went toward the cage door. The invader was pleased that the children didn't struggle or fight as the door was opened and three strings of energy came from his ring, wrapping themselves around the kids' arms. They were then lead out of the room.

It wasn't long before the three children were strapped into machines with probes at their temples. The Lantern operating the machine smiled as he turned it on. Wally, Conner and Reiena started crying out in pain. The readings were fine, until all of a sudden the machine started to go haywire and seemed to overheat. Within a minute the machine broke down.

"What happened?" The Red Lantern leader asked, coming into the room.

"I do not know, Lord Atrocitus; the machine is not responding anymore. The readings say that all three children will not survive much longer." The Red Lantern informed his leader.

"Toss them somewhere to die." Atrocitus said, and with that three Lanterns came and each carried one child. It was seen that they were bleeding, which meant that parts of the pods created shrapnel which entered the children's bodies.

The Red Lanterns then took the children to a place where all others that were resistant to the reprogramming were taken to die.

BAUBAUBAU

Each of the Red Lanterns went to one of three disposal areas and dropped off the child they were carrying. Reiena was all alone, and bleeding out; but soon a shadowy figure came and carefully picked her up. The only thing she could really make out was that her savior had a head shaped like a bat. She then passed out and the figure headed off with the eight year old held gently against him form.

BAUBAUBAU

Two Days Later, Unknown Area

The eight year old girl was finally waking up. She had no memory of anything and as she got up, she felt something wrapped around parts of her body. She jumped up trying to struggle and a fresh pain ripped through her body.

"You'll be alright, as will your friends." A deep yet caring voice said.

"Friends?" She questioned; then she saw two boys lying on make shift tables beside her. "I vaguely remember them."

"Do you remember your name?" The voice asked.

"I'm not…..Reiena, but that's all I can remember." The girl said as she looked at the two boys.

"How do you remember your name?" The voice asked as a figure came out of the shadows.

"These boys, seeing them made me remember." Reiena told her mysterious savior.

"I can't stay and care for you, but these boys were found with the same injuries you have. There is enough food and water for two years. I have to do everything I can to stop these invaders." The figure said. "I'm Batman, by the way."

"Red Lanterns….that's what they are called." Reiena stated. "Seeing the red head reminded me, Batman."

"Okay, and thank you, Reiena, but I have to go; I'm sorry." Batman said and with that he headed out, leaving the three children alone.

Suddenly the red head started to wake up, and as he sat straight up, cringed in pain.

"Batman said that you'll be alright. He saved us and that dark haired boy." Reiena told the red head. "I'm Reiena; do you remember your name?"

"I'm not sure; I know it starts with a W." The red head said.

"I think it's Wally; I remember you; the two of you comforted me." Reiena said, trying to remember everything. "I'm sure his name is Conner. We just have to wait till he wakes up."

"So this 'Batman' just left us here alone." Wally questioned.

"I don't think he wanted to leave, but he seems to be fighting the Lanterns alone." Reiena said, thinking about Batman and his emotions when he was talking to her.

"Let's get some food. I think we should be sparing with it. We need to make it last as long as we can, and Batman said there was enough food and water for two years." Reiena said as she went over to the boxes and pulled out two meals.

Soon enough, 'Conner' woke up and he was filled in on what the other two knew. The three children ate in silence then talked about what they were going to do.

BAUBAUBAU

It had been three days since his whole life was uprooted. The eight year old boy watched his parents get killed and his twin sister get taken away. All he could do now was hide from the invaders and hope he could stay alive. While he was carefully moving to a new place, he heard talking and hid so as not to get caught.

"We have to find any and all food we can." A male voice said.

"I can't believe they killed our families. At least we were hiding and they didn't find us." A female voice said.

"How could they kill my uncle, he's not even from Earth." A second female voice said.

"They were able to attack my home of Atlantis deep under the ocean; only with my king's help was I able to escape." The male voice said.

The young boy stayed hidden, but when he was sure that these voices were of people that were attacked, he came out of hiding. The three mysterious people turned and they were just kids themselves.

"Who are you?" The blonde girl asked as she pulled her bow and arrows out.

"I'm Dick; my parents were killed by these invaders." The boy said, tears coming to his eyes.

"It seems we all have something in common. My name is Kaldur, this is M'gann and Artemis." The male of this new trio said.

"It's nice to meet you all. M'gann, did I hear you say that your uncle was not from Earth?" Dick questioned, thinking about what he had overheard.

"Yes, my uncle is….was a Martian, I'm one too. We came to Earth to see what we could learn." M'gann said.

"I'm so sorry. I did have a sister, but the invaders took her away." Dick told the three older kids as more tears started to form.

"So you don't have anyone to stay with, even in hiding." Artemis asked.

Dick shook his head as the tears continued to form. M'gann couldn't stand seeing this little boy upset so she walked up to him and gave him a hug. Kaldur and Artemis also walked up to Dick and the eight year old felt safe; seeing as there was a Martian and an Atlantean here.

"How old are you, Dick?" Artemis asked.

"Eight." Dick said as he left M'gann's embrace.

"M'gann and I are 16; Artemis is 15. We have a place we have been staying at since we met; let us head there for the night." Kaldur said, and with that, Dick headed out with his new friends to somewhere safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Two Years Later

The Red Lanterns have completely occupied the planet, but there were several groups of rebels that were fighting against these invaders. The pockets of resistance were all over the world, but there were several on the east coast. These groups were inspired to fight back as stories of a 'Batman' started to circulate.

BAUBAUBAU

In the city formally known as Gotham, the super villains that use to terrorize the town now did so after a team up with the Lanterns. The most vicious of the villains was Clayface as he was moving silently through the city trying to find either villains that hadn't allied with the Lanterns or trying to find the groups of rebels so he can kill them.

Over the past two years, Reiena, Conner, and Wally taught themselves how to fight and it turns out that Wally and Conner have superpowers. Last year, Conner discovered that he was super strong, impervious to any attacks and weapons. The dark haired boy also had super hearing and could see a person's body heat. Wally seems to have the ability to run at the speed of light. That's been very helpful when it came to saving Reiena, who didn't seem to be special like them, but she did train in gymnastics and acrobatics so she was swift in her own way.

The three kids were staying hidden but the food left for them by Batman was starting to run low, so they had to start scavenging for anything they could find. That's when they ran into trouble. Another Gotham villain, Riddler, was looking around and found the three of them.

"Riddle me this: To move either left or right will not help you. To retreat will not as well. All you can do is avoid me until you are checked."

"Like we care." Conner said.

"The answer is to be captured; which is what's going to happen to you." Riddler said. The questioning villain was pretty agile and went after the three kids. Wally sped away from Riddler's first attack and Conner punched him in the face. Reiena was up on the old fire escape and jumped, doing a triple flip in the air, and when she was close enough, kicked Riddler in the head then as she landed did a spinning kick right into his stomach.

"Riddle me this: Who's always going to get his ass kicked." Reiena remarked.

After hearing the riddle, the prince of puzzles went down and wasn't getting back up. With this distraction taken care of, the three friends grabbed what supplies they had gathered and went off to look for some more.

"Wally, you're getting faster, I can tell." Reiena said as she found some fruits buried under rubble. They were fresh which meant that the building had only been destroyed in the past few days.

"Yea, I can feel it, but I wonder how my speed power activated." Wally remarked as he held the bad open for the 10 year old to put the food in.

"Ummm, guys, we have trouble coming, my special vision has picked up three heat signatures." Conner said as his new form of vision kicked in.

The three friends hid and from what they could see, they were right in their choice as the three heat signatures came from Red Lanterns patrolling the area. They hid for as long as they needed to, but they knew that the Lanterns were still taking kids and killing anyone that got in their way. When they saw the Lanterns, a memory returned to each of them.

Reiena's Memory

_She was being put into the machine and as she was strapped in, the eight year old was able to kick the Lantern restraining her right in the knee. _

_ "Be happy you got that in at all, since you'll be nothing but a mindless puppet soon enough." The Lantern said as another came and finished restraining her._

_ "I'd rather be dead then help killers like you." Reiena said as she struggled to get free after the backup Lantern finished strapping her in._

_ "There is only a five percent chance of our subjects dying." A new Red Lantern said as he walked into the room._

_ "Forget you." Reiena said as her pod door was closed, and with that she couldn't hear anything._

Wally's Memory

_He fought the Lanterns with all his might, and he was even able to get completely free one time, but before he could exit the room, the Lantern's power once again ensnared him, and pulled him toward the second pod._

_ "Leave him alone." The dark haired boy said as he tried to get away to help Wally._

_ "Conner don't, it's alright." Wally said; sadness in his voice as he didn't want to lose his new friend._

_ Conner stopped fighting and was led to the third pod as Wally was being placed in the middle pod. Before they were pushed in completely; both boys looked Reiena right in the eyes, thinking this would be the last time they saw her._

Conner's Memory

_He wanted nothing more than to get away from these invaders and help his friends, but he was just an 11 year old boy who thought that this was the end since he couldn't fight beings that could create energy from their rings. Conner was strapped in and the Red Lantern laughed as the boy fought against the restraints. Suddenly he heard his and Wally's pod doors close and that's when the probes moved so they were right at his temples._

"We did it, we didn't let the reprogramming get us. We've lost a huge percent of our memories, but we aren't in their army." Wally said.

"We can fight them; we have to keep any other kids that are still out there from falling into their clutches." Conner remarked.

"I get the feeling that there's someone I know that's out there. You're right, Conner, we have to keep other kids out of the Lanterns' hands." Reiena said; feeling like a part of herself was missing from her life.

BAUBAUBAU

Kaldur had been head of this small group of the rebels, and little Dick had come a long way in his training and he was incredibly skilled in martial arts thanks to the Atlantean. He was still just 10 years old, but his determination to learn what he needed to so he could take on the invaders that took his family from him. He even learned to use combat weapons from Artemis and some stealth from M'gann. Others had been found and came to the resistance and Dick had made more friends. One thing he couldn't get past was that he lost his sister to the invaders that day.

10 year old Dick had been thinking about his sister, and he couldn't stay around the groups of kids that were siblings. He stood at the edge of the cave they were using as a base, when suddenly a shadow came up behind him.

"What is wrong, Dick?" A voice asked.

"Just thinking about that day, Kaldur. It wasn't just my parents I lost that day; these invaders captured my twin sister. I don't even know if she's still alive, and seeing the small groups that are siblings…..well it just makes me think about her." Dick said, one tear falling down his cheek.

"I know how you feel, my friend; I had several friends in Atlantis and I do not know if they even made it out as I did. There was one friend that I wanted to share my life with, but I feel at times that I cannot go on not knowing what has happened to her." Kaldur said, thinking back to his friends in Atlantis.

"Do you really think we can keep these guys from killing or taking away anyone else?" Dick asked the 18 year old.

"I believe we can make a difference. We will take care of these invaders and save others from suffering as we have." Kaldur told the boy.

"Thanks Kaldur." Dick said with a false smile on his face, but all the time he just couldn't stop thinking about what could have happened to his sister.

"You are welcome my friend. You should get some rest; we have to gather food tomorrow." Kaldur said.

Dick nodded and headed inside to get some sleep.

BAUBAUBAU

Within a cave on the outskirts of Gotham, a man was working hard on some new weapons to help him fight the Lanterns. All the time, he couldn't help but thing about the young girl he saved two years ago along with the two boys. The main though was how he could leave them when he knew that the girl had no memories what so ever.

"I hope those three are okay." He said as he headed out of his cave to fight the Lanterns.

BAUBAUBAU

The Next Day

Wally, Reiena and Conner were in their hiding place when they heard noise close by. Conner used his special vision and saw that the heat signatures were tiny, which meant that it was just kids. The three friends still had to be careful as not to run into any of the reprogrammed kids.

"We have to find somewhere to go, those things will find us." A voice said.

"There's nowhere we can hide, they'll find us for sure." A second younger voice said.

"Let's rest, we've been running for two days straight." A female voice said.

Reiena knew they were just scared kids and came out of hiding. "You guys alright, why don't you come stay with us tonight."

The smallest, looked to be about 5 years old and he was scared. The other boy of the trio looked about eight. Both boys had dark hair, and the red headed girl with them looked to be about ten.

"We don't want to be a burden; we can find our own place." The eight year old said.

"We gathered plenty of food, and besides, we couldn't help but overhear that you've been running for two days." Conner stated.

"Thank you, I could take care of them alone, but it's hard." The girl said.

"Hey little one, it's alright, my friend Conner here has special vision. He can see if anyone gets close, and we can see if we have to hide or fight." Reiena said as she got close to the small boy.

"I'm Tim." The boy said as he looked at Reiena and smiled.

"I'm Barbara and this is Jason, we're all from here in Gotham. Thank you for helping us." The red haired girl said, as she motioned to herself and the eight year old boy.

"Come on, let's get inside." Wally said.

"Thank you." Tim said and with that he went and hugged Reiena.

"Anytime." Reiena said as she picked up little Tim and the six of them headed into the partly demolished building for safety.

They ate some dinner as the sun went down, well what they could see of the sun. Since the Lanterns invaded, the sky was clouded over, but there were still some clear spots for the sun to come through at times.

* * *

I know there are going to be time gaps, and some stuff isn't explained, but I don't really know if I could do justice to those parts as they were not part of the dream that this is based on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Year Five of Occupation

Things had still not improved, and everyone that could was still in hiding. The reprogrammed children and teens **had** become Red Lanterns as the reprogramming left them all with nothing but anger. The pockets of resistance against these aliens had grown, but they were still not able to defeat them.

Reiena had gone out on her own to see if she could find any food as everyone else was either sick or taking care of the sick. At the age of 13, she was even more skilled than just three years ago, and she could handle things herself, even if she wasn't special like Wally and Conner. As she found a source of water, she felt safe letting her guard down a bit so she could gather the much needed water for herself and her friends.

She soon had enough water and headed back. The 13 year old had a feeling that she was being watched, so she took refuge in a secondary place until the feeling passed. It didn't take long and she got to her friends soon enough.

Tim and Jason were sick, along with Wally; so Reiena, Conner and Barbara were taking care of them. It was just a cough and sneezes, but they couldn't go out as a group for safety.

"It's alright guys, this will pass soon." Reiena said as she gave each of her sick friends a sip of water.

"Any trouble?" Conner asked.

"Just had to hide for a bit, felt like I was being followed." Reiena said.

"I hate being sick, I never got sick before." Wally said, then he started coughing.

"Don't worry Wally, you'll be alright." Barbara said as she dipped a piece of torn clothing into some water and wiped Wally's forehead.

Conner had done the same thing with Jason and Reiena took care of Tim.

"When's this invasion going to stop?" Eight year old Tim said as he felt cooler, and his thoughts turned to the Lanterns.

"I don't know Timmy; we just have to fight as hard as we can." Reiena told him.

"I'll show them. Once I'm strong enough, I'll kick all their asses." Jason said, his voice a little weak from coughing.

"We know Jason. Once your better I think we should move." Conner said. "If Reiena was followed, this place won't be safe for long."

Everyone knew that the 16 year old was right, so they all nodded. Soon after the sick half of the kids fell asleep to try and fight this sickness. While they slept, the other three took turns keeping an eye out for any Red Lanterns.

BAUBAUBAU

One Week Later

Tim, Jason and Wally had recovered from being sick, and so the six friends got everything together they could and headed out to find another place to live.

They had not been looking long when they found a place. Soon after they were settled in, they split into three groups of two: Wally and Reiena; Conner and Jason; and Barbara and Tim. They agreed that if any of them found a spot, they would find some way to signal the others.

Wally and Reiena

The two had traveled far from their current home, but they needed a new place that was safer, so they had to find one.

"I don't know if I can go any further." Wally said, tired from walking.

"You can do it Wally. I'm sure we'll find a place soon; then you can speed run and find the others." Reiena said with hope in her voice.

Unknown to her and Wally, there was someone following them just waiting for the time to strike. When both stopped moving, it was the person's time to strike. All of a sudden strange tentacles head for the two unsuspecting teens. Wally and Reiena don't have enough warning and are ensnared in the light brown tentacles.

"Ah, what the heck." Wally said.

"So, two more brats I can turn over to the Lanterns, too bad you're not adults or I'd kill you right now." A voice said, then a body started forming close to the tentacles.

"You won't win this fight." Wally said and he started to speed up his body and that made the clay like tentacle dry out, and the 15 year old boy broke free.

Reiena was still struggling, but she couldn't get free. This villain squeezed the girl as Wally kept running around him and she finally screamed in pain. Wally was about to head over to help her when he saw her face. It was like she was telling him to run away, but he just couldn't leave her, they had been helping each other for five years.

"Wally…..just go…..find the others." Reiena said; pain in her voice as she was squeezed even more. "I'll be alright."

Wally couldn't take it anymore; so he took off, but not before Reiena saw tears in his eyes. After he was gone, the 13 year old was trying for figure out a way to get free, but suddenly, a small group of people came out of the shadows and started attacking the clay villain.

One of them had some sort of weapons that formed magically and he was attacking the creature at his center. A young ebony haired boy came to her and pulled out some explosives.

"Don't worry, they will only severe his arm so you can get free." The boy said.

Reiena knew that voice, it was older but she knew it. She had never seen this boy before, but then again he could be from before the reprogramming attempt. The young boy set the explosive and it went off a couple of seconds later. The part of the villain's arm that she was wrapped in came free from the rest of him. She was still stuck but the boy went to help the others fight.

Reiena tried her hardest to get free, then all of a sudden, with no one around her, the clay started to harden and she felt warmer inside. The clay surrounding her finally broke and she was free; but as she looked around, she saw that the group was starting to fall.

"Get out of here, we can handle this." The boy with the light blue weapons said.

"He's right, you need to stay safe." The ebony boy said.

Reiena wanted to help, but she didn't even know how to fight someone like this and these two were fighting him so she would be safe. She ran off to find a place to hide and couldn't stop thinking about those two boys. The 13 year old girl ran for maybe three hours to make sure she was out of the clay villains reach.

"How…." Reiena said out loud to herself, then suddenly the tree she was hiding in caught fire. "Whoa."

The fire completely died down just seconds later, then Reiena realized what was going on. "I have a power like Conner and Wally."

She didn't know if she could ever find them again, but she also knew that they would not stop looking for her.

BAUBAUBAU

Resistance Hideout, The Next Day

Dick couldn't stop thinking about the girl that he saved from Clayface. She reminding him of his sister, but that couldn't have been her, she was taken away by the invaders. Two good things came out of that fight though: they saved the girl from Clayface, and they found five kids that didn't have anywhere to go.

"You are welcome to anything you need, and we hope you can feel safe here." Kaldur told these five new kids.

"Thank you, Kaldur; we just hope our other friend is alright out there." The red head said.

"She got away from Clayface; I hope you're right…." Dick said as he walked up beside Kaldur.

"I'm Wally; this is Conner, Jason, Tim, and Barbara." Wally said.

"To be honest, Wally, for being on your own even as a group I am surprised you all were able to hide from the invaders for so long." Kaldur said.

"They call themselves Red Lanterns. There reason there aren't many kids around is they were taken by the Lanterns and reprogrammed, I guess those that the reprogramming didn't get were left to die." Wally said.

"How do you know about this?" Dick asked.

"Conner and I were two of the ones that the reprogramming didn't get. We woke up some time later after being found by Batman and he treated our wounds. Rei was with us as well." Wally informed the boy; then his mind started wondering to Reiena.

"Thank you for helping us." Conner said, and with that he headed off with Tim asleep in his arms.

Jason started to yawn and so Barbara took him to the sleeping quarters so he could rest. This left Wally, and he just couldn't stop thinking about Reiena. "I'm going to walk around for a while, got a lot on my mind."

Kaldur and Dick understood and left the 15 year old speedster to his own time.

BAUBAUBAU

Outskirts of Gotham, One Day Later

She was exhausted, but she made her way to an area that the clay villain couldn't get to without her seeing him. The 13 year old ebony haired girl then sat down and started crying. The family she had been with for at least three years was gone, she was alone. All she could think about was Wally and the others, and that made it worse. Her thoughts soon turned to the boy that used the explosives to free her from that villain.

"I know him, I just don't know how. I have to find him along with Wally and the others. I won't stay alone for long."

Suddenly, she heard something that sounded like movement in the trees and she was ready to fight whoever or whatever it was. The movement stopped above her and started to descend.

"Hey, you alright?" The blue armored person asked as he saw that she was alone and scared. "Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you."

"I was with some of my friends, but an attack separated us." The girl said.

"You can call me Jaime, I'm known as Blue Beetle as well." The figure said and that's when the armor started to retract and she could see that he was just a teenage boy.

"I'm Reiena, I don't know where my friends are and I don't know if I can find them." The girl said.

"It's alright, there's a place where some kids are hiding out not far from here. I'll take you there so you're safe." Jaime said.

"Thank you, Jaime. I don't think I'd find much safety out in the open like this." Reiena said, and with that, Jaime became Blue Beetle once again and took the girl in his arms. Once he knew she wouldn't fall, the boy took off and headed for a safe place with this lonely girl.

It didn't take long and she found herself in a part of Gotham that felt familiar. Blue Beetle put her down and transformed back into Jaime. The two then walked into the building and Reiena saw a lot of people. One person stood out as he had red hair, but she knew it wasn't Wally. This teenager was older and had a bow in his hand and a quiver of arrows on his back. He saw Jaime and Reiena come in and walked over to them.

"Another kid alone?" The boy asked.

"Yes, Reiena was separated from her friends when they were attacked. Reiena, this is our group's leader, Roy Harper, or as he's come to be known Red Arrow." Jaime said as he handled the introductions.

"We're a small group, but you're welcome to stay with us if you need to." Red Arrow said.

"I'll just stay for a while, I have to find my friends; they are the only people I had before we got separated." Reiena said.

"I understand, stay as long as you need." Red Arrow stated, realizing that she was determined to find these friends of hers.

"Thank you." Reiena said, and with that, she headed to an area to get some food and rest from the stress of the past couple of days.

* * *

Not sure yet how old Roy is going to be, but I'll figure it out. What's going to happen with Reiena when she leaves the saftey of this new group to find Wally, Conner and the others. We'll just have to see.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Two Weeks Later

Reiena had time to figure out a plan and it was time she went out to look for her friends. She said goodbye to some of the people she had talked with over these past two weeks, and so she was ready. As she headed to the exit, she was stopped by three people.

"So, you're heading out? It was nice to have you around, but we understand that you have to find your friends." Roy said.

"Thank you Roy. You guys really have been nice enough to me. Wally, Conner and the others are the only people I can remember; I don't remember about 90% of my life before the Lanterns tried to reprogram me." Reiena said.

"If you run into any of us out there, please let us know anything you find out about these Lanterns." Jaime said.

"I will, and I hope Mal and Karen make up, yesterday they had a lovers spat. Also, Tula and Garth are getting closer if you know what I mean. Well, bye guys." Reiena said, and with that she headed out.

BAUBAUBAU

Three Days Later

Reiena was looking around and all of a sudden she was attacked. This time it was the most maniacal villain Gotham had to offer, Joker.

"So a little girl out all by herself, that's so sad. How about I take you into my family? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Joker stated, pulling out a knife.

"Fat chance on that, clown; but if you're looking for a beat down, I'll be happy to oblige." Reiena said as she got into a fighting stance.

"Awwww, isn't that adorable." Joker said, and with that he started for the 13 year old, but she was able to kick him in the gut and even disarm him.

What she didn't know was that he also had a gun and had pulled it as quick as he could. Once it was aimed at Reiena, the clowned prince pulled the trigger and the bullet was heading right for her. She put her hands up, hoping the bullet would hit them and not any vital organs, but pain never came. When she opened her eyes, she saw a wall of fire and noticed that there was melted metal at the base of that wall.

"So the brat has a little secret, that makes it all the more fun to kill you." Joker said, and with that he tried one more time to kill her.

When he was close, she was able to jump into a back handspring and after landing on her feet jumped and pushed off the nearby building. With the momentum from the push, Reiena was able to get an uppercut in and before she landed a kick to Joker's stomach. With the villain distracted, the 13 year old did a spin kick and Joker was knocked out. Once she was sure he wouldn't wake up soon, Reiena ran.

BAUBAUBAU

Two Years Later

The fight against the Lanterns was still going on, but some of the resistance has been able to kill a few of the invaders. However, it seemed like when one died, three more would take its place. The resistance pockets were becoming bigger and bringing hope to those that hadn't found any of the pockets.

Reiena was still alone, but she had run into a few friends from Roy's group. About one year passed before she saw Tula and the Atlantean girl helped her fight off a villain named Firefly, who seemed to be a pyrotechnics genius. Then Mal and Karen found her and helped her against the villain Two-Face. Karen had invented a shrink suit with some tech she had scavenged.

Having help from her new friends was great, but she missed the ones she had since she awoke in that hiding place seven years ago. She has not stopped searching since she left Roy's group, but the search was always turning up dead ends. The 15 year old never gave up hope though.

BAUBAUBAU

Kaldur's Resistance Group

Kaldur had decided that it was time he leave the group to help others that have not found their way to them.

"Are you sure I'm ready?" A boy asked; he was now clad in full body armor that was flexible and there was a blue bird on it.

"Yes, Dick, you are ready to lead this part of the resistance, these past seven years have shown me that." Kaldur said to his longtime friend.

"Call me Nightwing." Dick said with a smile. His blue eyes were now hidden by a mask so no one could find out who he was in the past.

"Very well, Nightwing; I leave the care of these people in your hands. I know you can handle this." Kaldur said as he extended his hand in friendship and a goodbye.

"I will not let you down, Kaldur. I hope you can find others that need your help. Since Artemis and M'gann left out on their own; I'm the only other choice so you can leave." Nightwing said, knowing that he **was** the only choice, but also a little nervous.

"Do not worry, my friend; I will be in touch in case you need any help." Kaldur said and with that, Nightwing accepted his friend's hand.

"So long Kaldur." Nightwing said and with that, the 23 year old Atlantean headed out.

Dick AKA Nightwing was now left with the responsibility of this group. He did feel awkward accepting this at such a young age, but as he told Kaldur, he was the only choice now to lead this group. He also had his new friends Wally and Conner to help along with his girlfriend Barbara and a couple of young boys that were good with technology, Jason and Tim. They had become the main part of the group, and helped Kaldur lead, but now the role of leader fell to Nightwing.

"Okay guys, listen up; we have to find some way to get the Lanterns off of Earth. I don't know how we are going to do it, but we have to find out how to beat them." Nightwing told the main team. "Tim, Jason; I need you guys to try and find a way into their computer system, I know its alien tech, but you're the smartest guys we know. Wally, head out around the city, see if you can find other teams of resistance. Conner, right now you're our strongest member, so you'll have to handle perimeter security."

No one argued and took to their assignments. Nightwing felt a little better seeing how they responded to his orders but there was still some doubt in his mind if he could really do this.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Three Years Later

Today marked a harsh day as it's been ten years since the invasion happened, but now it was nothing but an occupation by the Red Lanterns. These Lanterns killed any adults that they found and any children that seemed to have potential or were old enough to, were sent to be reprogrammed and eventually become Red Lanterns themselves. Even after a decade on Earth, the Lanterns were finding children to take and adults to kill that had been hiding.

BAUBAUBAU

She had been without her parents for half her life now and on her own for the past five years. The 18 year old girl had trained with this new power of her to create and control fire. This new heroine has actually saved plenty of kids and directed them to Roy's group, but now the Lanterns were onto her and searching for her. One Lantern found her, and that's when she started fighting for her life.

"So, you actually survived after being left to die, I'm surprised." The Lantern said.

All of a sudden the 18 year old remembered this Lantern.

_10 Years Ago_

_ After she was grabbed by one of the invaders that found her, the other pulled her parents out. Once their leader landed, he ordered them to kill the adults, the one not holding the eight year old stepped forward and energy blasted forth from the invader's ring and killed the parents._

_ Inside, the eight year old's whole world fell apart, but the Lanterns were only laughing at the girl's turmoil. When the one that killed her parents turned around, she was seen as a beautiful woman with what seemed to be an alien crown surrounding her face and dark, leathery wings that seemed torn._

"YOU KILLED MY PARENTS." The 18 year old shouted as she was pulled from her freshly recovered memories.

"Usually the children that reject the reprogramming die, I'm surprised you live, and still have your memories." The Red Lantern said; an evil smirk on her face.

"I lost my memories, but now I know that you killed my family." The girl said; anger in her voice.

Unknown to the teen, the Lantern was hoping to get this one angry so she would change and it seemed to be working as a glow was starting to form around the girl, but it was different. That's when she realized that it wasn't the glow of pure anger, but the glow of fire forming around the 18 year old.

"So, you've got special powers, all-the-better for a Red Lantern." The invader said.

"I'm not going to become one of you. I may be angry but I'm about to relieve some stress." The girl said and with that she ran toward the Lantern, ready to fight her.

The Lantern grinned and decided to 'humor' this girl so she also got ready to fight hand to hand. The rebelling girl was holding her own, but that's when the Lantern decided to play dirty and used her special ring to ensnare the girl. She struggled to get free, but it was no use. Suddenly, a blur ran into the fight and knocked the Lantern off balance. With the female Lantern's concentration broken, the 18 year old was able to escape and get out of there. After seeing that she was safe, the blur headed off after her, leaving the Red Lantern alone and angry at the two rebels.

"Hey, are you alright?" The blur asked as it finally stopped and the girl saw that it was a teenager or a little older.

"You have the same running ability as a friend I had, but we got separated. I thought at first that you were Wally." The girl said.

"I have a cousin named Wally; I'm Bart Allen by the way." The 20 year old said.

"Reiena's my name; I don't remember my last name though. I survived the reprogramming process but I lost all my memories from before that." Reiena said.

"So you met Wally after?" Bart asked.

"I think we met during the invasion, I'm not sure. We probably met before the reprogramming. All I know is that when I woke up, I remembered him and the other boy with us." Reiena told her new speedster friend.

"I wonder what happened." Bart said to himself, thinking about how anyone could survive the process, since a lot of his friends were now Red Lanterns.

"I don't know, but I got separated from Wally and Conner along with three friends that found us." Reiena stated, thinking about the family she was separated from six years ago.

"How about we stay together? I saw you with fire around you; do you have a power too?" Bart asked as he thought that it would be good to have someone around to help him.

"Yes, I'm not sure how but it started about five years ago. Why don't we go somewhere to rest, I'm sure your tired after all that running. Wally would get tired after a while." Reiena said, and thinking about Wally made her feel a little down in the dumps, but knowing she was with someone that could help her and vice versa.

"Sounds good, Reiena." Bart said, and Reiena led him to her hiding place so they could replenish their strength.

BAUBAUBAU

Three Weeks Later

The Red Lanterns were tired of the rebels, so they asked Clayface to do a huge sweep of the city to find these pockets of resistance. He had already found and taken out two groups, but there were still many. The metamorphic villain was told that since they had resisted this long, they could be killed. There were two pockets that he was looking for, as they have caused the most trouble for the invaders but they were nowhere to be found. Clayface had used his body to seep into every part of Gotham, but the two main pockets still eluded him.

There were also stories of a duo that was causing trouble, but he could not find them either. This duo consisted of a speedster and a girl that seemed to be able to control fire, but they kept moving so this made it difficult to catch them.

"You think we can keep out of Clayface's reach?" the boy asked.

"We can, Bart; you're fast, and my fire power can dry him out, that's how I got away when those two guys saved me from him." The girl said.

"Alright, Reiena, I trust you. Hey, the other day I heard about this group of the resistance that's not far from here. They've been able to stay away from Clayface and the Lanterns. They have a few Atlanteans and a guy with blue armor; I think he's called…." Bart said, and then it hit Reiena.

"That's Red Arrow's group. You're thinking of Blue Beetle, this is awesome; they helped me out five years ago. Do you know where they are now?" Reiena asked.

"Yea, I'll run us there." Bart said, and he picked up Reiena and took off.

BAUBAUBAU

Red Arrow's Group

They had been a small group, but two years ago, they found the group lead by a guy that went by Nightwing. The two leaders talked and found that they would do better if they merged and so they were now one big group.

Blue Beetle was patrolling the area of the hideout when he saw someone or something coming toward them at a fast pace. When he got a closer look through the eyes of his armor, he saw it was a guy running, but knew that it wasn't the person he was thinking of. The rebel flew over to a hiding spot and readied his built-in blaster to fire once this person stopped. It wasn't until he saw the person the speedster was carrying that he knew they were friendly.

The blue clad hero flew out of his hiding place and waited for the two to see him. It didn't take long before the girl looked right up at him.

"Blue Beetle, it's great to see you again." She said.

"Reiena, I'm happy to see that you're still alive. Clayface has been killing anyone he finds and I was a little worried." Blue Beetle stated.

"Well, I've had experience hiding; plus my new friend, Bart, has been helping me the past few weeks." Reiena said.

"It's nice to meet you Bart, how about we head to the base." Blue Beetle said, happy to see the girl he saved five years ago.

The speedster agreed and Blue Beetle flew ahead of them leading the way.

BAUBAUBAU

It wasn't long before Blue lead them to a building that was very tall and still about 2/3 intact. They then headed into the building and took the stairs, which led to a large ballroom and there were many people there. When Reiena and Bart came into the room, a lot of people looked right at them, since they were new and then went back to what they were doing. All of a sudden she was rammed into by something and when she saw what it was, she was happy.

"Wally, oh thank goodness you're okay." Reiena said as she returned the hug the speedster had her in.

"We were so worried about you Rei; Tim cried for two days when you didn't come back with me." Wally said as he released the fire controller.

"You're my cousin, this is great, I thought you were taken when Aunt Mary and Uncle Rudy were killed." Bart said as he realized that the 20 year old hugging his new found friend was his cousin, Wally West.

"Sorry I don't remember, I do remember I was being reprogrammed, but it didn't take." Wally said, but when he actually looked at the boy he was talking to, a memory came back.

_15 years ago_

_ Two boys with different shades of red hair were playing in the yard of Barry Allen. The five year old boys were cousins and played together whenever they could. The boys were running around when all of a sudden the cousin with the darker red hair took off. The adults were worried, but it didn't take long for him to come back._

_ "Mom, dad; what happened?" The boy asked._

_ "Well, to be honest, Bart; I'm the Flash." The blonde adult said._

_ "So, you have super speed, and since it's in the family, I have it. COOL." Five year old Bart said, then he looked at his cousin. "You're not jealous are you, Wally?" _

_ "No way, my Uncle Barry is the Flash, I can't believe this, he's my hero." Wally said._

_ The four adults looked at each other but all knew what the others were thinking "Looks like Bart's going to help Barry when he's older."_

_ The two boys didn't care about the change in Bart, and just went to playing with some toys so Bart wouldn't lose control of his speed power._

"Bart, I can't believe it, I remember you. You **are** my cousin; but you said that mom and dad….what about Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry?" Wally said, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Same thing, I'm sorry Wally, but dad told me to run, and that's what I did when they found us. I don't think I could have fought the Lanterns with my speed alone anyway." Bart said, tears coming to his eyes as he thought about his parents.

"It's alright, cuz; how about I take you to see the others, I bet Timmy will be ecstatic to see you, Reiena." Wally said, not wanting to push the subject any further.

"You all found your way to Roy's group, that's cool." Reiena said as Wally was leading her through the building.

"Well, actually, we found a group that was run by an Atlantean then he handed the reigns over to a boy he trusted, we've been following his lead. They told us the day we came here that you got away from Clayface and we all hoped that you were alright. A while ago Red Arrow's group found us, so Nightwing let them join." Wally said, and that's when they stopped walking. "Hey guys, look who I found."

The three dark haired boys in the small group turned around and the smallest of them ran toward Reiena.

"Reiena, is it really you?" The boy, who seemed to be about 13 now, said as he hugged Reiena's waist.

"There's no way you're little Timmy." Reiena said as she returned the hug.

"It's him, he really grew up." The oldest of the boys said.

"Conner, it's so good to see you, and how are Jason and Barbara doing?" Reiena said.

"Well Jason helps me with tech work and Barbara is dating Nightwing, but she's an awesome fighter too." Tim said as he looked up at the girl that helped him all those years ago.

"I'm glad to hear that, I've missed you guys, but right now, Bart's been running off and on for days close to his top speed, and I haven't really slept the past few weeks." Reiena said.

"Alright, let's get you a bed." Wally said, and with that he led his old friend and cousin to another part of the building so they could rest.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The Next Day, Resistance Base

Reiena and Bart had actually slept through the night with no worries, and it was great. When they woke up, they were told that the co-leaders of the group wanted to see them. Conner and Tim took them to the 'war room' to meet the two men.

"So, you're the ones that Blue brought in last night." The dark haired co-leader said.

"It's alright, Nightwing, the girl I know; my group gave her sanctuary for a while after she was split from Wally and his little group." The other, a red head said.

"Hey, Roy; it's great to see you again. I'm glad to have found Wally, Conner and the others after seven years; I just never knew where to look." Reiena said.

"So, Bart; I hear you're a speedster like Wally." Nightwing said.

"Wally's my cousin; he just got part of his memory back when he saw me last night." Bart said, looking at his cousin with a smile.

"Alright, for right now relax, but soon we'll have to go and fight off a group of Lanterns that's nearing our location." Nightwing said.

"Thanks, Nightwing." Reiena said, and with that she, Bart, Wally and Tim headed out to talk.

"Something wrong, Dick?" Roy asked, noticing that his co-leader was acting a little funny.

"The girl, she reminds me of my sister." Nightwing said as he pulled his mask off, revealing Dick Grayson.

"She lost her memory; she, Wally, and Conner actually survived being rejected by the Lanterns' reprogramming. She's had it hard for the last decade. Jaime found her and brought her to my group about five years ago. After a couple of weeks, she headed out to try and find them." Roy informed his friend.

Dick said nothing as he put his mask back on and headed out to walk around for a while.

BAUBAUBAU

One Week Later

The Lanterns were still a ways away from the base, but everyone was on high alert. Wally and Bart kept up a wide patrol while Tim, Jason and Barbara manned the radar and other tech. Reiena felt kind of useless as her powers couldn't help with surveillance, but she was able to keep the younger members of the group entertained by moving the fire she created in creative ways. Nightwing had been watching her and everything about her seemed to make him think hard about the possibility.

He decided to test her, even if she wasn't his sister, he still needed to know that he could trust her. The main thing nagging at the 18 year old co-leader was: Is she just hiding the fact that she's a Red Lantern just to get inside the resistance and take it down. He knew now was as good a time as any and went to work on his plan.

Reiena had created a bird from the fire and it was flying around the kids, making them happy and laugh; something that didn't happen much. Nightwing stood close by to the group and removed his mask to rub the bridge of his nose. The 18 year old girl looked away from the children and saw the boy's eyes. Suddenly, Reiena seemed to zone out as a flood of memories came back to her.

_11 years ago_

_ Two children were playing and the boy was flipping around and even jumping off the railing and everything. He would throw in some gymnastic flips and the two adults just watched with smiles on their faces._

_ "Calm down, bro." The girl said, rolling her eyes._

_ "Why, it's fun to do this." The boy said._

_ "Dick, honey, you really do need to calm down, even if you do look like a little Robin flying around." The woman said._

_ "Thank you mom; finally, someone's stopping him." The girl said._

_ "Oh Reiena, how can you hate this." Dick said, laughing as he jumped off the railing of the patio again and flipped before he landed._

_ "Maybe because I'm afraid of heights, mommy's little Robin." Reiena said._

That memory started to fade and another came into her mind.

_Three Days into the Invasion_

_ She and Dick were hiding under some rubble with their parents after the invaders started destroying the city. The twins were scared, but didn't cry from fear of being heard._

_ "Oh my little Red Bird and Robin; we'll be alright, don't worry." Mom said._

_ "Mom, what's going to happen?" The little girl asked._

_ "I don't know honey, but you and your brother need to get out of here." The woman answered._

_ "We're not going to leave you." The boy said._

_ "Listen to your mother, run away and find a place to hide." The man in the family said._

_ The twin children were not willing to leave their parents behind, but they headed out after hugging each other goodbye. The boy managed to find a hiding spot and motioned for his sister to come to him, but one of the invaders saw her running and grabbed her. The girl's parents screamed in fear, thus alerting the invaders to their presence and they were pulled out of hiding._

Reiena let the fiery bird die down after one more lap above the children's heads and excused herself. She walked close enough to Nightwing then passed him, but not before giving him a 'we need to talk….alone' look. He knew she had recognized him and followed her as she turned a corner.

"So, where can we talk that no one will interrupt?" Reiena asked the dark haired co-leader.

There's a room that only I can access, we can talk there." Nightwing said as he thought on the 18 year old girl's question.

He then led the way to the room and entered a code that only he would know….well Reiena would recognize it too.

BAUBAUBAU

Twenty Miles from Nightwing's group

The Lanterns were stopped in their pursuit of this large pocket of resistance when they found another, this one was led by a blonde man that was a master at archery.

"So, this one is mostly adults; KILL THEM ALL." The leader of the Lanterns said and with that command, the Lanterns following him headed out to fulfill the command.

The Archer leader was launching arrows right and left, and there was another archer with long blonde hair that went down her back and was pulled into a ponytail. There was also an auburn haired girl that could stop anything coming her way without even moving.

"M'gann, Artemis; get out of here, find Nightwing and Red Arrow." The leader of the pocket said.

"We can't leave you, Green Arrow. We will stay and fight." Artemis, the female archer said.

"You two agreed to follow my orders when you came here, and I'm ordering you to leave." Green Arrow said.

Artemis looked at M'gann and they knew that he was right. With reluctance the two girls in their 20s headed out, but as they fought the Lanterns that were blocking their exit; a dark and deep laugh was heard.

"So, you are the archer that has tried to stop my army; it is time you died." The leading Lantern said.

"I've heard of you, Atrocitus, and you won't get any of my kids." Green Arrow said, holding his bowstring tight with an arrow ready for the Red Lantern.

"Ah, but today I'm only here to kill, there are no prisoners being taken." Atrocitus said as he held his arm up and the special ring started to glow a bright red.

Green Arrow just glared at Atrocitus with defiance and that's when the ring sent out three energy blasts and all three hit the archer right at his heart. The bow went limp in his hand and the arrow clambered to the ground. Artemis and M'gann couldn't believe what they saw as Green Arrow's body fell backward and his eyes were lifeless. Artemis wanted to go back for him, but M'gann used her special telekinetic power to pull the female archer into the air and they both flew off.

BAUBAUBAU

Nightwing's Private Room

"So, why show me your eyes, from what I've heard, you never take off your mask unless you're alone or with certain people." Reiena said, sitting in a chair across from Nightwing.

"I feel I can start to trust you, which is hard for me." Nightwing said.

"You barely know me, why trust me now." Reiena asked.

"There's something about you; you remind me of my twin sister, Abigail. I lost her not long after the Lanterns attacked." Nightwing said; sadness in his voice and eyes.

"Alright…..MOMMY's LITTLE ROBIN; first off, you know mom named me Reiena, and second if you really had doubts why not say anything when Conner and Tim brought me to you and Roy." Reiena said; anger in her voice as she quickly got out of the chair and into his face.

"So, you really are alive. The 'Abigail' thing was a test. You proved it even more by using that silly nickname for me." Nightwing said, and with that he stood up and gave his sister a hug.

"I don't remember everything, Dick, but I do remember taunting you with that nickname and…..that day." Reiena said, tears coming to her eyes at the thought of seeing her parents get killed.

"How did you get away though?" Dick asked his long lost sister.

"All I can remember is that the Lanterns said before the reprogramming was started that 5% of all subjects didn't take to the reprogramming and were left somewhere to die. After that, I woke up and it was two days later, according to Batman. I didn't remember anything, but I've slowly been getting my memories back. After you removed your mask, I remembered you and more about mom and dad." Reiena said as she wiped a few tears away.

"You know, the day I saved you from Clayface, I couldn't help but keep praying that it was really you." Dick said, a smile coming to his face for the first time in years.

"I had a feeling I knew you back then, but you had that mask on, and I was also focused on the other person with you, and the fact that he made weapons out of thin air from those hilts he had." Reiena said, thinking about the day her fire power came forth.

"That was Kaldur, he's Atlantean; and a good leader, but three years ago he felt he needed to head out to find others that were hiding." Dick said. "I think a few of his friends came to us with Roy's group."

"It must be Tula and Garth; I met them five years ago. Jaime found me after I got away from Clayface, and found out about my power. Even though his arm was severed, Clayface must have had control of the clay itself. It was still wrapped around me and it wasn't until my body started heating up that the clay dried and I was able to break free." Reiena told her brother. "After I got away and found a hiding place high up in a tree, the limb I was on caught fire and two seconds later it went out."

"You know, since you're going to be helping us out, how about you take a hero name." Dick said.

"How about Cardinal?" Reiena said, thinking about something from her childhood.

"How come?" Dick questioned.

"Remember the day you were flipping around the yard, well you were too busy running around that you didn't see a Cardinal come and land on my shoulder. Ever since that day, mom called me her little Red Bird." Reiena said.

"Well, I was thinking of something else. See, I talked to Superman before the Lanterns killed him, and he told me a story he learned about his home planet. There was a duo that went by Nightwing and Flamebird. When I turned 15, I decided to take the name Nightwing. How about since we're siblings, you go by Flamebird; it also matches your fire power." Dick stated.

"I think that's a good idea, but do you really think I can live up to the reputation you've got?" Reiena said, then questioned

Before Dick could answer back, there was a rapid knocking on the door. Dick replaced his mask and he and Reiena headed to the door together.

"What is it Wally?" Nightwing asked as he saw an exhausted Wally in the doorway after the door slid open.

"Artemis and M'gann are here, and they're hurt." Wally said after catching his breath.

"Wally, if they came here, how come you're out of breath?" Reiena asked.

"Bart…and I….were patrolling the area, and they just fell out of the sky." Wally said as he finally caught his breath.

"Let's go, sis." Nightwing said, and with that he headed out of his private quarters to check on two of the three people that helped him after his whole world was gone.

* * *

Reiena's recovered more of her memories, but there's still alot missing. At least she found her brother, and he knows that's she's alive. There's more coming soon, so stay tuned.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The med bay in the base was a crud one, like something you would have seen in the Korean War, but it was sufficient to take care of the wounded and sick. There were a few children sick, but the ones that Nightwing, Cardinal and Wally walked over to were a blonde girl and a redheaded girl. Nightwing was worried as he walked over. Blue Beetle was scanning their bodies with part of his armor to check for any internal injuries.

"What's the prognosis, Jaime?" Nightwing asked.

"There are no internal injuries, but they do have wounds that have been tended to." Jaime said as his armor retracted.

"Thank you, if you would, Jaime; find Roy." Nightwing said and with that the hero headed out to find the co-leader.

The three heroes watched as the blonde woke up, and she was happy to see Nightwing and it wasn't long before the redhead awoke.

"Before we begin, this is Flamebird. Now; Artemis, M'gann; what happened to you out there?" The 18 year old asked.

"A large group of Lanterns found a group we were helping. We got the kids out through a tunnel we found last week. We fought as hard as we could, but they just kept coming. A hero, I think he was with the Justice League before the invasion, came to help. He said he was Green Arrow." The blonde said as she tried to sit up, but winced. That's when Wally helped her.

"Looks like it finally happened." Nightwing softly said, knowing that after Wally came to the group and before the blonde left, the two of them had a thing starting.

"We were holding them off, but Green Arrow told us to get out of there. We were blocked off, then a new Lantern appeared. He was a muscular creature and with what could been seen besides his Red Lantern outfit, the creature seemed to have been burned. His yellow eyes revealed the hatred and rage that seemed to fuel his power. His deep voice was frightening and intimidating at the same time." The red head said as she stayed lying down.

Flamebird tensed at that description and everyone noticed. Nightwing was tense as well, and he knew why.

"M'gann, can you show us a mental image of him?" The 18 year old asked as he motioned to himself and his sister.

M'gann only nodded and linked up with Nightwing and Flamebird. Wally watched out for any signs of stress with the two and it seemed like Flamebird was about to burn the place down.

"Thank you M'gann. What happened after he arrived?" Nightwing said as he opened his eyes.

"Well, the Lantern spoke and Green Arrow said that he wouldn't let him get his kids. The Lantern then said that he wasn't taking anyone; he was only there to kill. That's when the Lantern launched three beams from that special ring they all wear and killed Green Arrow." Artemis explained to her old friend.

"WHAT!?" A voice angrily asked.

"Roy, calm down." Nightwing said, turning as the sound of the voice brought him from his thoughts, even though he was listening to the girls tell what happened.

"You don't get it, Green Arrow raised me. He's the reason that I became familiar with a bow." Red Arrow almost shouted.

"Roy, please; I'm sure Green Arrow died to protect anyone that was still around and give Artemis and M'gann time to get away so they could find us." Flamebird said.

"How would you know anything about the death of a father figure?" Roy angrily questioned the 18 year old girl.

There was no answer at first, but a fireball headed for the Red clad archer but it barely missed the archer. "Because of him, Atrocitus, my parents were killed AND I was left for dead after the reprogramming didn't take." Flamebird said.

"Sis, Roy; calm down. We all know there's risk with fighting these Lanterns, and Green Arrow knew that. We can't lose sight of our goal; finding a way to beat them and protecting those that can't fight the way we do." Nightwing said.

Hearing the calmness in her brother's voice, Flamebird quickly calmed down, taking deep breaths to control herself. Roy was also calming down, but he always had a temper, so he headed out of the room without saying anything.

"So, Flamebird, you're Nightwing's sister. I remember that he talked about a sister that was taken away by the Lanterns." M'gann said as she finally sat up.

"I was taken away after my parents were killed, then I was put in the cell with other kids and teens; that's where I met Wally and Conner. The next morning, we were the only three left, and a Lantern came to take us to get reprogrammed. The machine was working at first, but it wasn't long before it started to malfunction. I remember pain from being stabbed all over, and as I passed out, I heard the Lantern operating the machine call the leader Atrocitus. I will never forget that name, even if I did hear it before I lost my memories." Flamebird said, thinking about the memories she had recovered about being captured.

"It must have been hard being alone for so long." Artemis said, remembering how Kaldur found her hiding after her father, mother and sister were all killed.

"Well, Conner, Wally and I were saved by Batman, and he made sure we were in a safe place. I think he regretted leaving us alone, but he had to help the city as best as he could. We were together until we got separated when Clayface attacked me and Wally. After Kaldur and Nightwing saved me, I was alone. It was the next day that Blue Beetle found me and took me to Roy's group. I left out after a couple of weeks because I needed to find Wally and Conner, along with Barbara, Jason and Tim. They were the only family I had, and it was hard being apart from them." Flamebird said.

"I wanted to look for you, but I had to get to the others to let them know what happened, then when we found our way to Nightwing's group and started helping him. I never stopped thinking about what happened to you, Rei." Wally said, his eyes showing the regret he had over the past five years.

"It's alright, Wally; I found out about my fire controlling power that day, and I was able to survive until I found Bart, and he told me about Roy's group being close. I knew we'd be safe, so we made our way here." Reiena said as Wally sped over to her and hugged her.

"So, what are we going to do about the Lanterns? I don't think they'll stop until all of us are dead." Artemis asked.

"We'll figure that out once you're better. M'gann seems to be healed; I guess that means you need some more time though." Nightwing said as he noticed that M'gann was pulling her bandages off.

"Alright, Dick; I'll be in my quarters if you need me." M'gann said as she headed out, but not before wishing Artemis a speedy recovery.

With that said, Nightwing insisted that Artemis get some rest and so he, Flamebird and Wally headed out into the base. She had a lot to think about, so Reiena, now Flamebird excused herself so she could think.

BAUBAUBAUBAU

Metropolis Ruins

He had been gone from the group he started leading for three years, but now, he was in a nearby city to Gotham trying to see what kind of damage had been done there, as when he left Atlantis, he headed for the hometown of Batman first. Metropolis **was **Superman's hometown, but it was three years ago when he was killed by a Red Lantern. The Atlantean was looking around, and soon enough he had to dodge a red blast.

"So, an Atlantean has decided to come to Metropolis, it's too bad that Superman is dead." A voice said, and with that, the Atlantean turned around.

"I know how you Lanterns were able to pull off that feat. Hearing about the way he acted before he died, it seems that your rings can replicate the energy of a red sun which drained Superman of his powers. I, Kaldur'ahm of Atlantis will not allow you to kill anymore heroes." Kaldur'ahm said as he pulled the silver hilts from his back.

Soon enough the black tattoos that went down the Kaldur'ahm's arms started to glow a light blue and a similar colored liquid started coming out of the strange hilts. It didn't take long before the liquid formed into twin swords. The Lantern realized that he would have to kill this 'boy' so he readied himself by allowing the red energy from his ring to surround his whole body.

"I feel awkward fighting someone I do not know their name." Kaldur said, wanting to know who exactly he was fighting.

"I am called Razer." Was all the Red Lantern said before he started levitating.

Kaldur was ready for anything, except the fact that Razer was flying right toward him. The Atlantean only had a second to get a shield up. Razer collided with the shield but did not stop flying and was pushing Kaldur toward a nearby wall. Before he collided with it, Kaldur was able to turn the shield and Razer with it, making Razer slam into the wall alone. Kaldur moved to his back was no longer to the wall. It didn't take long for Razer to recover and he was now mad at Kaldur. The Red Lantern seemed to be radiating the special red energy that came with his ring, and he flew faster than Kaldur had seen before. The two clashed and now were fighting hand to hand with occasional uses of their own special powers. Razer was able to use his special ring to send a string of energy right at Kaldur's stomach. The Atlantean was unable to dodge and he was impaled. The energy then went through his back and the end seemed to enlarge to keep the 26 year old impaled.

Razer then moved his arm and string along with it, throwing Kaldur into another nearby building. The force of the Atlantean hitting the already crumpling building made it collapse on top of the hero.

"I'm sorry to see this end, Kaldur'ahm, but that is how it must be." Razer said and with that he saw a hand coming out from under the rubble's edge. Three seconds later, the hand stopped moving; and satisfied that his job was down, the Red Lantern headed out.

There was some movement coming from the shadows of a nearby building and soon enough a young blonde haired girl came out and flew over to the rubble and started lifting the large pieces of building off the body of the Atlantean. She then found him and pulled the 26 year old out of the rock and found he was still alive.

"Oh my gosh; you're still alive, I thought that invader got you good. Don't worry; I'll get you somewhere safe." The girl said, and with that, she flew off carrying Kaldur.

It wasn't long after they took of that Kaldur came to for a moment and noticed that he was close to the clouds. He also felt wind hitting his body at a quick pace.

"Supergirl…" Kaldur said as he looked at the girl for a second and noticed the long blonde hair. He then became unconscious from the pain of the rocks that had landed on him and the blood loss from the wound in his torso.

* * *

So, I had a review asking me how the heck could a red lantern kill Superman. I did research before hand and discovered that Green Lanterns were able to give their constructs the same radiation as green Kryptonite, so I thought, why not have the Red Lanterns be able to change there energy to that of a red sun.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry this is late, but I wanted to work on an impromptu filler story for my collaboration series with Malaizjan Dejesus. He's chapter 8, and nine should be done soon.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Metropolis, 12 Hours Later

He started to wake up, and as he did, he felt a terrible pain surge through his body. After that subsided he started to get up and felt something tight around his stomach. The man the jerked up but found that was bad.

"You're awake, that's good. That invader gravely injured you, but Cassie here saved you." A female voice said.

"The invaders are called Red Lanterns." The man said as he winced a bit at the pain. "Thank you for saving me….Cassie, but from what I know, that is not Supergirl's name."

"I'm Wondergirl; Themyscira was attacked as well. Wonder Woman was able to get me off of the island, but I haven't seen her since." Cassie said.

"I am Kaldur'ahm, but you may call me Kaldur. It seems that these Lanterns are able to combat even the Amazonians." Kaldur said as he was able to sit with his legs hanging off the medical bed he was on.

"Now way, Kaldur'ahm, you're alive. I knew those barracudas couldn't get you." A voice said, and Kaldur recognized it immediately.

"La'gaan, you have survived as well. Thank goodness; do you have any idea of what happened to our other friends?" Kaldur asked.

"I know Tula and Garth got out of Atlantis safely, but no clue about the others." La'gaan said as a figure came out of the shadows.

La'gaan looked to be about 17 years old and had amphibian features. His eyes were pure red and his ears looked more like fins than anything. His body was equipped for life underwater as his chest seemed to have gills.

"I came here from Gotham, to see if there were any pockets of resistance, and it seems I've found one." Kaldur said, now steady on his feet.

"We aren't much, but I have to stay away from the Lanterns as much as possible. I'm such a coward, but I saw them kill Superman." Supergirl said, tears in her eyes.

"May I know your civilian name, Supergirl? I would feel uneasy just calling you by your cousin's legacy." Kaldur asked as he saw that Supergirl and Cassie could have been twins had it not been for their clothing.

"Kara…..Kara Zor-El. How did you know that Superman was my cousin?" Supergirl aka Kara told the Atlantean.

"Before he was killed, I had the honor of meeting him several years ago and he told me that he was not the only being from his part of the galaxy. I also wish to say that you are no coward; it is understandable if you saw him killed. It takes courage to stand up for something you believe in, but there is always fear somewhere." Kaldur said.

"Didn't I tell you this guy was deep, Angelfish." La'gaan said.

"You did, sweetie." Kara said as she and the Atlantean kissed.

"I see that you two have taken a liking to each other." Kaldur said, seeing that there was not only hope but love with this group.

BAUBAUBAUBAU

Gotham Resistance Base, Next Day

Reiena, Conner and Wally had talked about what happened after Reiena had gotten separated from the others, and she couldn't believe what all they had done over that time. The three were glad to be reunited and that they had all stayed safe, but they still wondered what all they had lost of their lives before the invasion.

"It sucks that our memories are pretty much gone. I didn't even recognize Nightwing when he saved me from Clayface five years ago. MY OWN BROTHER; and I didn't recognize him. Those lanterns stole our lives from us the moment they took each of us to their reprogramming area." Flamebird said.

"I know how you feel, Rei; I can't believe I didn't remember Bart, and he was a speedster before me, in fact is that we were just kids when his power hit." Wally stated, remembering how embarrassed he felt at first after the memory of his cousin came to him.

"At least you guys got some of your memories back; I haven't had anything return, except right before the reprogramming started." Conner said; a bite to his voice at the fact that he still didn't remember anything about his life before the Red Lanterns invaded.

Unknown to them, there was someone listening in on the conversation. M'gann had been curious about these three as they were the only ones that had come to them that survived after the Red Lantern's reprogramming went wrong. Hearing how Reiena and Wally were talking about not recognizing their family made her think about something her uncle told her over a decade ago.

_15 years ago_

_ She had been on Earth for one week, seeing as her uncle was Martian Manhunter, a member of the Justice League. The 10 year old Martian wanted to see Earth, and so her mother finally allowed her to visit with her uncle for a while to see how Earth differed from Mars. Over the past week she had learned a lot about humans, but it was today that worried her the most._

_ "Uncle J'onn, why was it that those people seemed to have given up on living?" The girl asked when they were in Martian Manhunter's apartment._

_ "It is not that they have given up, M'gann; they have something called Alzheimer's disease. Their brains have begun to deteriorate and the synapses have disconnected. They do not remember things, and as the problem progresses, they lose more of their memory." J'onn told his niece._

_ "Isn't there a part of the Martian telepathy that can repair a broken mind?" M'gann asked, having started learning about her natural abilities._

_ "It is not that simple, little one. To someone with Alzheimer's; it is not that their memories have been broken by a telepath; it is something within their genes. No amount of telepathy can heal someone like that. On the other hand, say a telepath did destroy you mind, another can find the broken memories and restore them to what they once were. It takes a strong mind and an even stronger will to get the restoration done." J'onn told the 10 year old._

_ M'gann absorbed everything her uncle told her and was about to cry at the thought of someone never getting their memories back because of this disease._

_ "Do not cry; it is part of the human world, and those that care for the sick ones know what to do for these people." J'onn told her._

_ "It's just hard to think about." M'gann said, but she didn't push the topic any further._

_ J'onn knew she was young, but she also understood about this subject._

She was pulled out of her memory when she heard Conner shush the others. At that point she knew she couldn't hide anymore.

"Why eavesdrop?" Was all Reiena asked.

"I'm sorry, but it's just that I might be able to help you three get your memories back." M'gann said. "How did you know I was here?"

"My super hearing picked up an additional heartbeat." Conner stated.

"Anyway, I couldn't help but hear how you all were feeling that you didn't remember anything from before the Lanterns attacked. Years ago I saw what losing memories can do to a person, and I want to help you recover yours." M'gann stated.

"I've never had a telepath inside my head. I don't …" Wally said.

"What about not remembering Bart, you started radiating a sadness when you talked about it, and the same with Reiena and Conner." M'gann responded.

"I do want to know why I haven't been able to recover any of my memories." Conner said and with that he nodded his approval to the process to the 26 year old Martian.

Reiena thought about it for a moment, and figured that she needed to know about her past. Wally saw the look in Rei's eyes, so he knew that he wanted his memories back as well.

"Alright, so we're all in." Reiena said after getting a nod from Wally.

"Please focus your minds on any residual memories you have, it could be anything. I know you don't have anything back, but there's probably something I can find, Conner." M'gann stated.

Reiena insisted that Wally and Conner go first as she had more of her memories, then Wally said that he wanted Conner to be the first since he had NO memories. Conner couldn't help it since he knew they were right; he wanted to know what happened before all his memories were erased. M'gann concentrated hard and delved deep into Conner's mind. The first memory she came across must have been right before the trio met.

_ What he saw when he first opened his eyes shocked him; he seemed to be inside a small glass room and that's when he also heard some voices yelling._

_ "Whatever you do, don't let these invaders get their hands on the Weapon. He is too valuable to us." A man said as he tried to work at the console in front of the glass room._

_ "How can we fight them, they've already killed Guardian." A woman said, standing nearby the man._

_ "We have to keep them away, Project KR is not complete; it needs more time to mature." The man said._

_ All of a sudden, the doors were blasted open and several floating creatures came into the room. They all were covered with a red glow and each had a strange symbol on their chests. The female of them was first in, and she floated over to the man and woman._

_ "We know you are protecting a special project and we are here to steal him." She said._

_ "Dr. Desmond, what do we do now?" The woman asked._

_ "We have the Genomorphs, they can stop this, Dr. Spence." Desmond told the woman. _

_With that, the little creature on his shoulder looked straight ahead and its horns started to glow red. Within minutes, several different creatures appeared, but they didn't last long as these invaders were able to kill the creatures then turned the strange energy on the two doctors. With the two humans dead, one of the invaders headed to the console that Dr. Desmond was at earlier and pressed a few buttons and the glass room around him opened._

_ "Take the boy, we will reprogram him; with his mind as empty as I'm sure it is, he will be one of us in no time." The female invader said._

_ He didn't know what to do, he was so small and they were able to be humongous creatures with ease. The boy tried to run away, but soon enough some of that red energy wrapped around him and he couldn't get away anymore._

_The Next Day, Reprogramming Center_

_ He had stayed away from the teenagers, but the invaders had brought in a new batch and the first kid he saw was a redhead. The teens started teasing the 'new kid' for crying, and he knew that the redhead needed someone to talk to._

_ "Hey, leave him alone!" He said to the teens, but they didn't listen._

_ He then walked over to the one that had teased him and lifted him up with no problem, then threw the teen across the cell. The teens didn't mess with him or the redhead and headed to the other side of the cell._

_ "Are you ok?" He asked._

_ "Yea, but my parents died trying to protect me from these things. I'm Wally by the way." The redhead said as he looked at the ebony haired boy._

_ "I don't have a name, but it's nice to meet you, Wally." The ebony said._

_ "Well, how about Conner, you look like one to me." Wally told his new friend._

_ "Alright, I'm Conner." The boy said._

_ "We'll get through this right, these things aren't bringing all the kids together to kill us at once are they?" Wally asked._

_ "No, from what I heard when I was captured, they want to reprogram all the kids into an army." Conner told the boy._

_ Wally started to get sad, but Conner somehow knew a way to cheer the boy up. He touched the boy's shoulder and it seemed to work._

_ "Let's just stick together, alright?" Conner said and this earned a smile and nod from Wally._

It wasn't much longer before Conner had all of his memories back, which turned out to be not all that much, and so M'gann left his mind. She was shocked, but when she saw Conner's face, she knew he was too.

"Conner, what…." Reiena asked.

"I'm nothing but a weapon; I wasn't even born, I was created in a lab. Why would anyone do something like that?" Conner said, still shocked at what the 26 year old Martian uncovered.

"Don't think of it that way, you were just a child. Even if you were created, so what, the past ten years have proven that you're more than just a weapon, you're a person that's fighting these Lanterns to end their occupation." Reiena said.

"Rei's right, don't let what happened in the past define who you are now. You never became a weapon, and you have plenty of friends around you." Wally stated.

After he let it sink in, Conner knew that his friends were right. "Thanks guys, but I just need some time alone."

"I hope I didn't cause you too much pain by bringing that back." M'gann said as Conner got up.

"Actually, I'm glad I know, thanks M'gann." Conner said as he hugged her as bigger thanks. He then headed out to think about what all he has learned about himself.

"Man, talk about messed up, but we were right, Conner's awesome, and his powers are incredible. He's using them for good and fighting these moronic Lanterns." Wally said after Conner was gone.

"Okay, so Wally, you're next." M'gann said, and the speedster closed his eyes, focusing on the memory he had of when Bart gained his super speed.

M'gann entered the 20 year old's mind and began restoring his memories.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Metropolis

He still had a large hole in his torso, but Kaldur was able to walk around and even keep up with his Atlantean sorcery. He discovered that he lost his water bearers, but that didn't mean he couldn't fight if necessary. He had completed his classes at the conservatory of sorcery in Atlantis just days before the invasion, which included combat sorcery.

La'gaan was watching intently as he was supposed to start his training the week after the invasion. He was amazed at how Kaldur could do all the amazing sorcery the 17 year old was witnessing; if only he could fight like Kaldur.

"I know you are there, La'gaan; would you like me to teach you some of what I learned at the Conservatory at your age." Kaldur said, knowing that the boy was watching.

"Could you really?!" La'gaan excitedly asked.

"Of course, shall we begin?" Kaldur told La'gaan then asked.

La'gaan was eager to learn and so he nodded his head with a grin on his face. The two Atlanteans then started the training process.

BAUBAUBAUBAU

_10 Years Ago_

_ Central City was under attack, and most of downtown was destroyed and anyone still alive was hiding from these invaders and one group of five, a family, was worried._

_ "Mom's what's going to happen to dad?" The redhead with the darker shade of hair asked._

_ "I don't know Bart, but he has to try what he can to protect Central City and the world. I know the Justice League is doing what they can too." The red-haired woman, hair in a ponytail, said as she hugged her son._

_ "Your aunt's right, Wally, don't worry; Barry will be fine." The other woman said as the other 10 year old was shaking and had tears in his eyes._

_ "I know Barry, and he'll do alright. He's a hero and the hero always wins." The man of the group said._

_ Both children calmed down, but they were still worried about their super powered family member. The five Central City citizens watched as more of the city was destroyed, but it wasn't until Wally's mother started crying that one of the invaders came closer. At first it seemed to turn around and go away after not seeing any movement. They all had a sigh of relief build up, but their cover was blown when Bart sneezed._

_ All of a sudden the partially collapsed building they were hiding in was pulled apart and the five members of the Allen/West were exposed to whatever the invaders had planned for them._

_ "Ah, two more children for our army." One of the three invaders said as it reached out and grabbed Wally by the collar of his shirt._

_ "WALLY!" His parents both cried out._

_ One of the other two invaders held their arm up and a red energy blast came out of the glowing ring on the invader's hand. As suddenly as the energy launched, Wally's parents fell backward while they were still sitting down, and their eyes showed no life at all._

_ "MOM, DAD!" Wally screamed as tears streamed down his face._

_ "Take him to the holding area; I'll bring the other boy once this last adult is dead." The leader of the trio said._

_ "Yes, second in command Razer." The one holding Wally said and with that he flew off, the 10 year old still crying for his parents._

_ It wasn't long before Wally saw a blur attack the other two invaders, and when it stopped, Wally had some hope as he was being carried off._

_ "I'll stop you from killing any more people." The figure clad in red said._

_ "You, don't make me laugh; we have killed plenty of heroes, and it will not stop with you." Razer said as he held is ring up and fired energy. The hero ran at the speed of sound and was able to dodge the energy._

_ Razer didn't stop as more energy was fired. The last bit did hit a good mark, the hero's leg._

_ "FLASH." Bart cried out as he ran to the fallen hero._

_ "Bart, run." Flash told the boy._

_ "Dad I won't leave you." Bart whispered._

_ "You have to, get somewhere safe." Flash whispered back._

_ With tears in his eyes, Bart ran off at super speed. _

_Wally was crying even more, but inside hoped his cousin would be alright. Before his aunt and uncle were out of his sight, Wally watched as the invader named Razer sent out two beams of energy, which hit their mark._

_He was so shocked that he didn't even holler out for his aunt and uncle, but the tears were even stronger as the invader carrying him flew away after seeing that the last two adult were dead._

_Gotham Holding Area_

_ Wally was thrown into a cage like area and was crying about losing his family, but he did hope that Bart was safe. His body shook with sobs and that's when laughter erupted around him. The 10 year old didn't say anything, just cried even more and the 'leader' of the teens stepped forward._

_ "You'll stop crying soon enough…..after the pain that's coming." The teen said._

_ "Hey, leave him alone." A young voice said._

_ The teens looked to the voice; then just laughed even more. Soon enough the owner of a voice, a child no older than 11 walked over to the leader and, with ease, picked him up and threw him across the cage. Seeing that this boy was not to be messed with, the teens left the two of them alone and went to check on their friend._

_ "Hey, are you ok?" The dark haired boy said._

_ "Yea, but my parents died trying to protect me from these things. I'm Wally by the way." Wally said as he looked at the ebony haired boy._

_ "I don't have a name, but it's nice to meet you, Wally." The ebony said._

_ "Well, how about Conner, you look like one to me." Wally told his new friend._

_ "Alright, I'm Conner." The boy said._

"_We'll get through this right; these things aren't bringing the kids together to kill us all at once are they?" Wally asked._

_ "No, from what I heard when I was captured, they want to reprogram all the kids into an army." Conner told Wally._

_ Wally started to get sad, but Conner somehow knew a way to cheer the boy up. He touched the boy's shoulder and it seemed to work._

_ "Let's just stick together, alright?" Conner said and this earned a smile and nod from Wally._

That memory fades and is replaced with one that happened before the invasion.

_12 years from the present_

_ "Hey Wally, want to see everything the way I do when I run?" The blonde man asked._

_ "Really, Uncle Barry, you'll carry me while you run around as Flash?" Wally asked his super powered uncle._

_ "Yea, in fact, we'll go anywhere around the world you want to." Barry said to his 8 year old nephew._

_ "How about Japan for lunch?" Wally excitedly asked._

_ "Alright, sushi it is." Barry said and he picked up the boy who was about to jump up and down from excitement._

_ As soon as Barry made sure Wally was ready, with a special pair of goggles that wouldn't break at supersonic speeds, the scarlet speedster took off, and Wally watched as Tokyo came into view within seconds._

It took a bit more time, but soon enough, Wally's memories were completely restored. Wally's reaction was different from Conner's as in the fact that he wasn't mad at all, he was happy that he knew what all happened before the invasion and that he was happy, but also sad as he remembered that he saw his parents and aunt and uncle get killed.

"Wally?" Reiena asked.

"I'm alright, Rei. I'm glad Uncle Barry was able to at least save Bart from what happened to me." Wally said as he wiped tears from his face.

Without thinking Reiena hugged the speedster, and he felt better knowing he had her there with him through this process.

"Wally, I know what it's like to see your parents killed. Well he wasn't my parents, but my Uncle J'onn was killed when the Lanterns arrived."

_10 Years Ago_

_ "M'gann, please stay here, I do not know what these invaders are after, but I must protect Chicago's citizens. Should anything happen to me in this fight, I want you to go to Gotham City. If possible, find Batman and he will keep you safe." Martian Manhunter told his 16 year old neice._

_ "I can help Uncle J'onn." M'gann said as she seemed ready to fight._

_ "I am sure you can, but I cannot lose you, and your parents would never forgive me either." J'onn told her._

_ "Alright, I'll stay hidden; just be safe out there, alright." M'gann said._

_ "I shall." J'onn said, and with that, he left M'gann in her hiding place to fight off these invaders._

_One Hour Later_

_ She was still hiding, but just as she was about to poke her head out to see what was going on, she felt someone entering her mind._

_ "My dear M'gann; I am sorry, but the invaders were too strong for me. Please follow my instructions and head to Gotham." J'onn's voice said in her mind._

_ "Uncle J'onn, please don't leave me." M'gann mentally said, tears falling from her eyes._

_ "I cannot survive, I am sorry. Goodbye M'gann." J'onn weakly said, and with that, the link was severed._

_ She tried to contact him again, but she couldn't find his mind anywhere. She didn't want to believe it, but the worse has happened since she arrived on earth: she was alone on a planet that was different from her home world. M'gann didn't want to go, but she had heard of Batman from her uncle's stories of fighting side by side with the fabled Dark Knight. With that she flew off, but made sure to use her camouflage mode so she wasn't found by any of these invaders._

"M'gann, are you alright?" Reiena asked.

"I was just remembering how I lost Uncle J'onn." M'gann said, realizing that she had zoned out to that horrible day with Wally and Reiena sitting in front of her.

"It's alright, M'gann. I don't have all my memories back yet, but I do remember when mine and Nightwing's parents were killed. It was horrible; the only good thing was that the invaders didn't know about him. I was trying to get to him when they caught me. Mom and dad cried out and that's how the invaders found them." Reiena said, a single tear falling down her cheek.

"I'll leave you guys alone so you can get your memories back Rei." Wally said as he got up and headed out.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Flamebird?" M'gann asked.

"You know who Dick is, so you can call me Reiena, it's alright." Reiena said as she looked the 26 year old Martian in the eyes.

"Can we get something to eat before starting?" M'gann asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Reiena said as she smiled and with that the two of them headed out to get some supper.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Metropolis

Bart had been sent to check on the status of Kaldur'ahm as he had not reported in with Nightwing in a couple of days. The 20 year old speedster didn't want to go without his cousin Wally, but when he went looking for him; Bart discovered that he was getting him memories back. He didn't want to impose on him to leave during something that was important to him, so the young speedster went on his own.

As he came into town, he noticed a trail of rubble leading up to a building. Bart, or Impulse as he took on, followed the trail, and found something shocking. There was a bloodstain on the ground under a collapsed building. He hoped it wasn't anyone he knew, but the 20 year old continued searching and that's when he found it: A pair of silver hilts. Impulse picked them up and tucked them into his backpack for the trip back to Gotham.

Metropolis Resistance Group

Supergirl AKA Kara and Wondergirl AKA Cassie were talking and even watching as La'gaan practiced Atlantean sorcery, which was going well with Kaldur as a teacher. The two girls couldn't help but think about the day they lost their mentors.

_Themyscira, Ten Years Ago_

_The Amazonians were living peacefully on their lonely island, and even the Amazonian princess and her protégé were training. Cassie Sandsmark was not a born Amazonian, but having the Greek God of Gods Zeus as her father gave her the strength of an Amazon, and so Cassie was welcome on the island. _

_ "Come on Diana; give me all you've got." Cassie said._

_ "You know your mother will have my head if you return home with any more cuts." Diana AKA Wonder Woman said with a laugh in her voice._

_ "Mom knows I need control. Ever since my super strength surfaced, I've been scared to touch anything. But if I can grab an arrow without it breaking into splinters, I think it will be a start." Cassie told her mentor._

_ With that said, Diana understood, and got her bow ready with an arrow and let it loose. Cassie was a little uneasy at first, but once it was closer, the 16 year old was able to grab the arrow and she finally did it without the arrow breaking._

_ "Wonderful Cassie, your mother and father would be proud." Diana said as she walked over to her._

_ "Diana, what's Zeus like?" Cassie asked, knowing who her father was._

_ "He can be unforgiving if his law is broken, but he can also be as gentle as his brother, Poseidon, moving the waves of the ocean." Diana said; a smile on her face as she spoke about the gods she prayed too._

_ As the two walked toward the palace for some rest after all that training, something didn't feel right to the Amazonian princess and she was ready to fight. Soon enough Diana was pulling Cassie out of the way of a crazy bolt of energy._

_ "We have heard tale of the legendary Amazonians, I hope you are not hard to kill as legend states." A voice said, and the owner of said voice came into view._

_ "No man is to set foot on Themyscira; you will die for this trespass." Diana said, in a fighting position ready for a hard fight._

_ "I may be a male in my species, but I am no human man. Just as others have fallen for defiance, so will you and all living on this island." The invader said._

_ "Cassie, I want you to find Donna and Lyla, then leave here; find Superman in Metropolis or Batman in Gotham City." Diana told her protégé._

_ "I…." Cassie started, but she saw the seriousness on her mentor's face and flew off to find Donna Troy and Lyla AKA Harbinger._

_Outskirts of Metropolis, Three Years from Present_

_This invasion has plagued the Earth for seven years, but there were still a few heroes left and Superman was fighting as hard as he could to protect Metropolis, but today was different. Kara Zor-El, his cousin, had somehow found her way to earth about three years ago, and she was having trouble adjusting to her new Kryptonian powers under the yellow sun. There wasn't much sun shine getting to Earth as there was a cloud of smoke covering most of the sun. With what little sun came through, the two Kryptonians were still receiving what they needed to keep their powers._

_Kara was still getting use to her powers after these three years, and since they had to hide it was hard to train all the time. Today was one of those rare days that they could train with no fear of being caught. The two worked hard for about thirty minutes when they both heard something coming their way. Clark was able to see far away, so he used that super vision and saw five hostile beings heading right for them._

_ "Kara, you have to hide, you're not ready to fight without destroying anything. I'll find you when it's safe." Clark said as he flew off and Kara headed off in a different direction, finding a cave not far from where she was._

_ Kara had just developed her super hearing, so it was hard to cut it on and off at will. She listened to the fight and every time it seemed that her cousin gained the upper hand, he was knocked back into a wall. She did hear something that scared her._

_ "So, you are the man from Krypton that we've been hearing about in the nearby city. We have seen your solar system, and it's a shame that Krypton was destroyed, but there is one weakness we know of for anyone from that area." The one invader said._

_ "You can use as much Kryptonite on me as you want, but I won't go down so easily." Clark said._

_ "Ah, but that is where you're wrong, there is one way to kill you BESIDES Kryptonite." The invader said._

_ Soon after, Kara heard her cousin cry out in pain and after about five minutes, there was nothing. She needed to find her cousin, but she was a little worried about the invaders so she hid as she went. The young Kryptonian flew out and carefully watched for any of the invaders. She flew around until she found who she was looking for. Once she got closer, she found that her cousin wasn't moving so she went right to him._

_ "Cousin Clark?!" Kara said when she saw that he was bleeding; that's right actually bleeding._

_ "Kara….I'm sorry, but they were able to create the energy of a red sun. You have to get out of here or the same thing will happen to you if they catch you." Clark weakly said._

_ "I won't go." Kara said, tears in her eyes after hearing him speak._

_ "You have to; the world needs a Kryptonian to help protect it from the invaders. Find a place here in Metropolis, I've heard that Gotham is safe, but Metropolis needs someone to….. protect those still in hiding." Clark said, straining towards the end._

_ Kara had tears in her eyes; as she was able to hear his heart beat begin to slow. About a minute later, she didn't hear anything as Clark's eyes closed and his let out his last breath. She knew that Clark was right and so she flew off to find a safe place to start a base in case any other young heroes came to Metropolis._

_Two Weeks Later_

_ Kara had found several people hiding as she patrolled the city; there was a young Atlantean, and three girls from the fabled Amazonian island. With all of their different abilities, they became Metropolis' resistance pocket._

The two girls were pulled from their thoughts by laughter and they saw what caused said laughter: La'gaan drenched from head to toe in water. They came to find out that La'gaan's first water snake exploded. At least there was SOME joy right now, but for how much longer would that last.

BAUBAUBAU

Somewhere between Gotham and Metropolis

He was speeding back to Gotham with the strange sword hilts attached to his belt, but was sidetracked by the sight of a Lantern carrying off a boy that looked to be about 15 or so. The boy was struggling, and suddenly electricity appeared around his body and went right for the Lantern. With the kidnapper shocked, he dropped the boy, and Bart had to think fast. It was lucky for the 20 year old that they were over a building, but he had to pull out his top speed in order to get to said building.

Bart AKA Impulse ran up to the building and even up the side of it and caught the 15 year old. The Lantern didn't want to deal with a child that had power over electricity and a speedster so he took off.

"You alright?" Impulse asked.

"Yea, I'd been able to hide all these years, but I made the mistake of moving from one place to another and he found me." The 15 year old said after being set on his feet.

"You have anyone else you stay with, like a group?" Impulse asked.

"No, well I did stay with Superman until I was ten, but we had to separate. I'm Virgil by the way." The 15 year old said.

"I heard about what happened to him three years ago. I'm part of a group in Gotham; you can stay with us if you want, Virgil. I'm Bart, but right now you can call me Impulse." Impulse said.

"Alright, but we're days away from Gotham, how will we get there in one piece?" Virgil asked.

"I can run at super speed, so it would only take about three minutes to get there." Impulse said.

"Sweet; how about we get out of here?" Virgil stated, and with that Impulse let him hope on his back and the 20 year old speedster took off.

Gotham Resistance Group

Reiena and M'gann had eaten and returned to the room they were in to start retrieving Reiena's memories. They had talked over dinner and gotten to know each other a bit more.

"M'gann, I'm so sorry about your uncle; I saw my parents killed by the Lanterns too." Reiena said to the 26 year old Martian.

"It's hard, and I'm sure you were closer than I was." M'gann said as she thought back on that day.

"I was trying to get to Dick as mom and dad told us to get away. One Lantern grabbed me, and Atrocitus flew in and said to kill mom and dad. I can just imagine what Dick was going through after that and I was carried away." Reiena told her new friend.

"He was so upset when Kaldur, Artemis and I found him. After five years, he became very skilled, and his natural acrobatics came in handy several times." M'gann informed Reiena.

"I know; Wally and I were attacked by Clayface. I told Wally to run after I got caught and that's when Kaldur and Dick appeared. I didn't remember him. It wasn't until before you and Artemis were brought back that I saw his eyes and a lot came back to me. When we were talking alone, he told me that when he saw me that day, he had hoped that it was really me." Reiena said, her eyes looked as if she was lost in thought.

"Are you ready?" M'gann asked; knowing how Conner and Wally felt after they got their memories back.

"I've been wanting this for ten years, I don't think I'll ever be more ready." Reiena said; a smile on her face.

"I hope it won't be so bad." M'gann said.

"I already remember how my parents died, Wally didn't; mine will probably be good memories." Reiena said.

"Alright, let's get this started." M'gann said, and with that they both closed their eyes so the memory recovery process could begin.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

_12 Years Ago_

_ Today was a good day for the twins, as it was their birthday and they had already had a party with their friends and got a lot of presents. Their parents said that they had a special present and it wasn't at the house. They had gotten into the car and drove to the outskirts of town. Upon parking in a pretty crowded parking lot, the twins looked out and saw something that was making them grin from ear to ear._

_ The red and white striped tents were the first thing to capture these six year olds' eyes, but then they saw two elephants walking around. After that, they saw tigers and beautiful white horses. One thing that made them curious was that they were parked with the crew's vehicles._

_ "Mom, how is it we can park with the performers?" The girl asked._

_ "Well, it's part of your present, Reiena. We'll explain once we find the ringmaster." The twins' mother said._

_ "I wonder what it could be, Dick." Reiena whispered to her brother._

_ "Not sure, let's just go with them to find out." Dick answered, and that's when everyone got out of the car._

_ The twins followed their parents into the big top, and that's when they saw someone. He was an older gentleman dressed in a ringmaster's outfit, top hat and everything._

_ "Hey old man Haley." The twins' father said._

_ "John, Mary; it's been so long, and these must be the twins you've written so much about." Old Man Haley said as he approached the four of them._

_ "Yes, Haley, these are Dick and Reiena. Kids, this is Jack Haley, the owner and ringmaster of the circus." Mary said to the two six year olds._

_ "How do you know our mom and dad?" Dick asked._

_ "They use to be performers here in the circus, but when they were expecting you, they decided that they wanted a lift on the ground." Haley said._

_ The twins didn't know what to say, they were awestruck. They just looked at their parents who had smiles on their faces._

_ "I was wondering if there was time in the show for us to do our old routine, let the kids see us in action." John asked._

_ "Anything for the Flying Graysons." Haley said and with that he headed off. "I'll talk to the others, why don't you all walk around and see everyone."_

_ "Can we see the tigers first mom?" Reiena asked._

_ "Of course, then the elephants, there's one that we know very well." Mary said._

_ "Awesome." The twins said at the same time. The family then headed off to look around the circus._

_That Night at the Circus_

_The twins had a back stage seat to see their parents do their act as trapeze artists. Reiena was a little scared, but Dick was right there beside her, so she calmed down. As they watched the routine, both children were amazed; they never knew their parents were circus performers. After about 10 minutes of their parents performing amazing stuns, they saw their mother doing something on her own._

_Mary was building momentum and suddenly let go as she was near the tent covering the area. As she moved through the air, Mary did four flips and grabbed onto the other trapeze that was swinging. Down on the ground, everyone in the stands was awestruck as she landed safely on the platform opposite of where she began. John gave his wife a hug and with the performance finished, the stands erupted with cheers and clapping._

It took another 10 minutes or so, but soon enough, Reiena had all of her memories back. M'gann opened her eyes and saw that Reiena's eyes were still closed.

"Reiena, are you alright?" M'gann asked.

"I'm fine, M'gann; in fact I've never felt better, you've given me back my memories." Reiena said, opening her eyes and producing a smile.

"I did see everything, and up until you lost your parents and became separated from Dick, your life was very happy." M'gann said, hoping her words had some effect on the 18 year old.

"I know, and now I remember how Dick got so good at acrobatics." Reiena said out loud as one tear fell.

Metropolis Resistance Group

La'gaan had learned a lot from Kaldur, and that's when they decided to take a break. Everyone was having fun, and that's when three people came walking into the area. All three were females ranging from age 18 to 25. One was a blonde and her outfit indicated that she did have some fighting ability. Another had ebony hair that went to the middle of her back.

The last one really caught Kaldur's attention. She was the youngest at age 18, but that is not what surprised him. She could have been the spitting image of Queen Mera of Atlantis, but so much younger. The last thing was what she wore on her head, a beautiful golden tiara that had five green lines spreading out from the middle in five different directions. Along the sides of her face came green pieces of metal that framed her face beautifully.

"You will have to forgive me, young lady, but where did you get that crown?" Kaldur asked as he walked up to the girl.

"It was my mother's, she died three years ago. You are Atlantean, correct?" The girl asked.

"Yes, I am Kaldur'ahm; may I ask your name." Kaldur said, his curiosity hitting as he continued to look at her.

"Princess Haliae, I'm sure you wouldn't have recognized me anyway. I was only a child when these things invaded." Haliae informed one of her mother's prized students.

"Forgive me, your highness." Kaldur said as he placed his right fist to his forehead.

"It is fine, Kaldur'ahm. My mother spoke highly of you and hoped you had survived when our home was attacked." Haliae informed one of her future subjects.

"Thank you, Princess Haliae." Kaldur said, relieved that she was understanding about him not recognizing her.

BAUBAUBAU

Gotham City

The past ten years have been very hard on him, but the Dark Knight was still fighting these invaders. He was able to get ahold of the Green Lanterns from the Justice League, and found out why they had not come to fight the Red Lanterns. Hal Jordan had told him that when the Green Lanterns returned from a mission on Oa, there was a red force field around the world.

After the Guardians of Oa came to inspect the force field, seeing as not a single green Lantern could break through it with their constructs, it was discovered that the field was made from pure red lantern energy, and with every new Lantern that was 'born' its energy became stronger.

After talking to Hal Jordan, John Stewart, and Guy Garner; Batman knew what he had to do, and that was find the source of the force field and take it out.

Gotham's Resistance Group

Bart had just returned and Virgil got off his back. He was greeted by Wally, and the lighter ginger took him to get some food. Before Wally and Virgil headed off, Bart stopped his cousin.

"After Virgil gets settled, we need to go see Nightwing and Roy." The darker ginger told his cousin, and with that, Wally nodded and walked Virgil to the dining area.

Just then Tim and Jason came up to Bart. "Bart, what's wrong?" Tim asked

"We need all the high ups together. Do either of you know where Reiena is?" Bart told the boys.

_"Bart, Jason, and Tim; Reiena needs some time. I just finished restoring her memories and she's kind of in shock." _A voice said into the three boys' minds.

_"Alright, M'gann, thanks for letting us know." _Jason said back.

"Well, I know that Conner's still mad from his memory retrieval; but I think he'd want to be at the meeting. I'll got get him." Tim said; then headed out to locate Conner.

"I'll go get Barbara, and you already told Wally, right?" Jason said. After Bart nodded, the 16 year old headed out to get Barbara.

Bart went and located the co-leaders of the group and told them he had something to tell him. Once everyone was together, Bart took a deep breath.

"Well, I have some distressing news. Nightwing sent me to Metropolis to see if I could find any news about Kaldur, and well…" Bart said, and with hesitation, he reached into his backpack and pulled out the two silver hilts he found in the pile of rubble.

Nightwing couldn't believe it; there was never an instance, as long as he knew the Atlantean, that Kaldur didn't have his water bearers with him. Roy/Red Arrow had only heard of Kaldur, but he was starting to get angry all over again.

"There was a lot of blood, but no body." Bart continued to inform everyone.

"Right now, we can only assume he is still alive and was found by someone that has helped him. I know there's one person in Metropolis that might have formed a small group. Let's try to keep our minds focused on fighting the Red Lanterns." Nightwing said, but everyone's attention was drawn to Red Arrow as a strange red energy seemed to envelop him.

* * *

Oh man, what's happening? You'll have to wait till Chapter 12 to see.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry about the delay; was working on a couple of stories for my Collaboration series with Malaizjan Dejesus. Hope the wait was worth it, I was a little blocked with one part.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Everyone was confused at first, but then they saw something that shocked them all. Roy's body was being covered in ribbons of the red energy, and soon, it was revealed to be creating a new look. When Nightwing's eyes caught sight of the strange symbol that appeared on his co-leader's chest, he automatically grabbed his eskrima sticks and was ready to fight.

Before the energy died down completely, another ribbon went to Roy's right hand and formed around the base of the ring finger. It didn't take long before the red energy completely dissipated and Red Arrow was revealed to have turned into a Red LANTERN.

"Bart, Wally; get everyone out of here. If Artemis isn't well enough to fight or help with evac then carry her out." Nightwing said.

They were lucky that their main leader had time to give these orders, seeing as Roy still had not opened him eyes after the transformation. Bart and Wally took off to follow Nightwing's orders and that left Nightwing, Jason, Tim, and Barbara to fight Roy to give the two speedsters time to get everyone out of the base.

BAUBAUBAU

Reiena was still adjusting to all these 'new' memories, and as she sifted through some of them, she was crying.

"That one elephant, Zitka. I was a little scared when she wrapped her trunk around my waist, but then mom reassured me with a smile." Reiena said.

M'gann was there to comfort her new friend, but suddenly, everyone came running by the room. That's when Wally sped into the doorway and seemed to be directing traffic.

"Wally, what's going on?" Reiena asked.

"Roy's turned into a Red Lantern. Nightwing ordered me and Bart to get everyone out." Wally said, not taking his attention off the crowd.

"M'gann, you go with them. I need to help Dick." Reiena said, standing up.

"No, I'll stay." M'gann said, but that's when Bart sped into view carrying Artemis, who was still recovering from her injuries.

"They need you; with Artemis out of commission, they need someone with your powers to fight to defend them." Reiena said.

"I can help." One boy, around age 15, said as he stopped and entered the room.

"I'm sorry, Billy, but you don't have any special abilities." M'gann said.

"That's where you're wrong, Miss Martian. SHAZAM!" Billy said and suddenly he was hit by lightning. Once the smoke died down, they saw someone who could have looked about 30 years old.

"I've heard of you, you're Captain Marvel, but everyone thought you were killed." Wally said, taking in all of how the boy had changed.

"The Lanterns attacked my hometown of Fawcett City, after they killed my uncle, I transformed, but then they saw I was an adult, so I flew away and changed back into a kid. I found Kaldur's group and when I heard about all the adults' deaths, I was too scared to change back into Captain Marvel." Billy, now Captain Marvel, said.

"M'gann, I'm sure Captain Marvel can protect the kids, but they need more than him, Wally and Bart. Go; I'll help my brother." Reiena said after taking in everything that was happening.

M'gann didn't want to leave, but she knew that Reiena was right. Wally and Bart were speedsters and could fight, but they didn't have the aerial coverage that she and Captain Marvel would have. She hugged Reiena and whispered good luck to her, then flew out to help make sure that all the kids and teens would be protected incase more Red Lanterns were around.

"You sure about this, Rei?" Wally asked, hoping she knew what she was doing.

"Yes, now go, protect the kids." Reiena told Wally, giving him a reassuring smile.

With that done, Wally turned back and saw that the last of the kids was leaving out. Once the last one was out, Wally sped out of the building, leaving Reiena there to help Dick, Barbara, Tim and Jason.

Reiena headed out and got to the locked room she had first talked to Dick in. After punching in the code: 71303; the door opened, and she had to dodge a laser blast. Once she looked into the room, she saw Dick, Barbara, Jason and Tim trying to get close enough to Roy to get a hit in. As he flipped away from another energy blast, Dick saw Reiena and just nodded. Reiena soon entered the fight, and showing wonderful skill in gymnastics, got in close enough to kick Roy right in the back.

This threw the new born Red Lantern off balance, and that's when the others started attacking, and they were able to get a few hits in.

BAUBAUBAU

Five Miles Away from Base

Everyone was running, and Bart was the first to find a good place, so he sat Artemis down and made sure she was comfortable before he left to tell his cousin about the area. Just as Bart found Wally, a Red Lantern came right at him. Bart was too scared to move, but just as the Lantern blasted his energy at the speedster, Bart felt like he was tackled. As the person/thing that tackled him stopped, he saw that the figure was dressed like a bat.

"Batman; where's my cousin?" Bart asked, hearing Wally talk about the man that saved him from death a decade ago.

"He's heading in the same direction you came from. I'll keep this Lantern busy till you get back there. Captain Marvel and Miss Martian are already there and ready if any Lanterns arrive." Batman said, but Bart didn't move.

"Batman, there's a Red Lantern back at our old base. One of our co-leaders transformed. Nightwing, Reiena, and three others are still there fighting him." Bart said, and Batman just nodded. The 20 year old speedster had heard that Batman was a man of few words, so he headed off to join the group.

The Dark Knight finished with the Lantern (was fighting the whole time Bart was talking to him) and headed in the direction that he had seen the large group come from. When the speedster said Reiena's name, he was taken back to that day he found those three children and got them to a safe place.

_Ten Years Ago_

_ He had just left the three children to fight these Red Lanterns as young Reiena had called them. He hated leaving them, but Gotham needed a hero. He was sure that they would be alright as long as they stayed together. Seeing the girl made him remember being around her age when he lost his parents, but Reiena had lost so much more than that, she didn't remember her life before she woke up in his safe house._

_ She remembered the two boys and what the invaders were called, along with her first name, but that was it. How could these Lanterns be so ruthless as to want to kill children? They were already killing the adults, but over the past couple of days, he had seen a raise in the number of Lanterns that were appearing. As his mind kept wondering back to the eight year old Reiena, he was starting to think about his parents, but he shook it out of his mind so he could fight._

Present Time

He followed the light he saw when he was about 100 yards away, and heading into the building. As he was nearing the floor the lights was coming from, me met a boy he could have sworn was Superman.

"Where is that light coming from?" Batman asked.

"I think it's the leader's quarters, where is everyone that was here?" The boy asked.

"Whoever Roy is has turned into a Red Lantern, the two speedsters from this place got everyone out; Captain Marvel and Miss Martian are also there to protect them. I came here when I heard that Reiena was still here." Batman told the boy.

"I'll show you the way, Reiena's one of my first friends." The boy said.

"You're the one that was with her and the red head that day 10 years ago. Alright, let's go." Batman said, finally realizing that he recognized him when he said that about Reiena.

"I'm Conner, just to let you know." The boy said as they arrived at the room.

With all the super strength he had, Conner pulled the locked door open. Barbara, Tim and Jason were lying against the wall, unconscious, and two ebony haired teens were fighting the Red Lantern. It was when the boy looked over at the door that a look of relief came to his face.

"Conner, get Barb, Jay and Tim out of here; Reiena and I will handle this." The boy said.

"You won't have to fight alone." A voice said as Conner entered the room and started gathering his fallen friends.

Roy turned toward Conner and saw that he was heading out, prompting the new Red Lantern to send energy toward the boy. Conner's instincts kicked in, but something else happened; he was flying. Even though it was new to him, he was in control and so he flew out of the room and building to get his three fallen friends to safety.

Reiena smiled as she saw a new power from her old friend, but then turned her attention back to the fight as Roy sent another energy blast from his ring. "Thanks for coming Batman." She said as she landed on her feet after dodging the blast.

"I spoke to one of the two speedsters and he said you all were here alone. What happened to change him?" Batman stated.

"He was angry to learn that one of our own was killed, and that was added to the anger he felt over losing his adoptive father." Nightwing said, fighting back as he found an opening.

Roy was able to combat Nightwing, but Flamebird was able to get in there and keep the Red Lantern from injuring her brother, but it was her that took the injury. Roy laughed as the energy disappeared and Flamebird was left with a gaping hole in her arm. Nightwing had a look of shock, but for some reason he couldn't move to protect her. It was then that Roy saw an opportunity to destroy the main strength behind this group and he took the chance.

The energy left his ring and headed right for Nightwing, but at the last second, Batman got to the 18 year old and pushed him out of the way. As Batman and Nightwing fell, the Dark Knight let out a small cry of pain. When Reiena finished singeing her wound closed, she headed over to her brother and Batman, checking both. Nightwing was fine, but she found a wound like the one on her arm on Batman's side. It wasn't a through and through like with her wound; it seemed to only graze him.

The newborn Red Lantern wanted nothing more than to kill these three right then and there, but his ring activated a hologram and he was ordered to head to the force field generator. As Roy was flying out the now destroyed windows, Batman had enough mental capacity, despite his injury, to attach a tracking device to the former hero.

With the three heroes out of danger, Flamebird went to work at trying to mend Batman as best she could. After she finished singeing the wound shut, Batman looked at it then at her.

"You've grown so much, Reiena; I'm glad to see you're on our side." Batman said, a soft tone to his usually dark voice.

"You remember me?" She asked.

"Yes, I haven't been able to stop thinking about how alone you were with only those two boys to help you survive." The Dark Knight said.

"What did the hologram mean by a force field generator?" Nightwing asked.

"I'll explain when we get to your new base, the speedsters got everyone there safely." Batman said, and with that he stood up and headed out of the room.

The twins followed him and headed for their new base. Reiena trusted Batman since he saved her a decade ago, and Dick trusted his sister's instincts, so it was settled in silence that they would follow.


	13. Chapter 13

I found a mistake that has since been fixed. I needed to know how Harbinger's power worked so I watched her parts of Superman/Batman Apocalypse. It turns out I had her name wrong. I had it as Lyra, where now I know that it's LYLA. thank goodness for my need to own the movies and series I love so much from the DC Universe. Alright, on with the story.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Metropolis….Undisclosed section, 20 minutes later

Roy arrived at the location his ring led him and he was amazed. How could something like this stay hidden from any heroes? It looked like a large lantern and it sat on a pyramid of stairs. All around were creatures and humans alike, all dressed like Roy but each outfit had differences, yet one thing was the same the symbol on their chest. As he took it all in, he was approached by someone he hadn't expected to see.

"So, you've joined us, wonderful. Please step near the battery so the force field will become stronger." The blonde haired woman said.

"Sure, Dinah." Roy said and with that he followed her directions.

BAUBAUBAU

Metropolis

With Kaldur still injured, Cassie and Kara took the next patrol alone. The Atlantean warrior was sitting down, redressing his wound when he was approached by Princess Haliae.

"Hello, Princess." Kaldur said, not looking up from his first aid. "Please forgive me for not properly saluting you."

"It is alright, Kaldur'ahm. We are not in Atlantis, and this is a unique circumstance. I came to check on you since I haven't seen you much since you came to our group." Haliae said, sitting down and helping him finish with the dressing.

"I have to admit that I haven't been around you much as I feel that I let you down." Kaldur said, still not looking at her.

"You have been fighting the good fight in Gotham; there is no reason for you to feel that you have let me down. What would make you say that?" Haliae stated; finishing up with Kaldur's wound.

"I could have helped your father protect Atlantis, but instead I fled." Kaldur said; a strange tone in his voice.

"I may have only been eight when Atlantis was attacked, but Mother kept me safe after we escaped. Father told us to leave, that he didn't want to lose either of us. I asked mother why Father didn't want any help, even from other Atlanteans, and she told me that it was because he didn't want to feel responsible for the loss of anyone. You were just a teenager, and his guards were there for him. He sent you to safety, as he knew you'd be one of the few warriors to fight these invaders." Haliae told the 26 year old, hoping that it was what he needed to hear.

"But, Princess, your father sacrificed himself, knowing that there was no way to stop them. Only a Green Lantern has the power to do that, yet none have returned to Earth." Kaldur said, then he realized what he said. "I am sorry, your highness, I did not mean to speak ill of King Orin."

"You haven't had an Atlantean to speak to this whole time; it is understandable that you would be upset. Mother told me that sometimes feeling like that just need to be released and replaced with hope that this will end." Haliae stated with the wisdom of Atlantean royalty.

Kaldur'ahm thought over what the 18 year old said, and took a cleansing breath. "You are right; thank you, your highness."

With his mind cleared he bowed to the princess and headed to a spot to think, and meditate.

BAUBAUBAU

Gotham; New Resistance Hideout

Now that everyone was settled in, M'gann, Conner, Nightwing, Wally, Barbara, Jason, and Tim were in the new med bay with Artemis (still resting), Flamebird, and Batman. As Nightwing, Flamebird and Batman came walking in, a girl around 19 came up to the three and said she could help with their injuries.

Right now, she was using a unique inner power of her own to heal Flamebird and Batman's injuries, and soon they were healed enough that they were out of danger. After seeing the way she had healed two people, Nightwing asked if she would heal Artemis as well.

"Anything to help." The girl said. "You can call me Raven."

It wasn't long before most of Artemis' injuries were healed. As she sat up, the blonde couldn't believe how much better she felt.

"Raven, that power is very unique; are you from Earth?" Flamebird asked, noticing that not only was her wound mostly healed, but the skin that she had singed to keep from bleeding out was back to normal.

The only thing that Raven couldn't heal was the innermost part, which had to heal on its own. With Batman, the 19 year old was able to completely heal him as it was just a graze from the red energy.

"I'm from another realm, a mystical one. I had come here because no one on Azarath wanted to be near me." Raven said, a bit of sadness in her last sentence. "I'm part demoness, that's the reason why."

None of them knew what to say, they were shocked. They also knew that they had people from different places around them, so they didn't question the good fortune that they had someone that could heal others, even a bit.

Suddenly, M'gann's eyes started to glow.

_Inside M'gann's mind she ran into someone that she never expected to._

_ "Kaldur?!" M'gann asked as she walked toward the man._

_ "M'gann, it is good to see you. Why are you so surprised to see me?" Kaldur said back as the two mental images hugged._

_ "Bart found your water bearers and a large pool of blood. We thought you were dead." M'gann informed the Atlantean as they broke the embrace._

_ "I would have been had it not been for a small pocket of resistance here in Metropolis. I am healing; please let the others know that I am fine." Kaldur said. "I will contact you again soon, I must go."_

_ "Alright, Kaldur." M'gann stated. "Please reach out to me if you need to talk to any of us."_

_ With that said, Kaldur began for fade, and M'gann started to come out of her trance._

"M'gann, what happened?" Barbara asked.

"Kaldur's alive; he says he was saved by a small resistance pocket in Metropolis. Roy's transformation didn't have to happen." M'gann told her team.

"Can you get in contact with him again?" Flamebird asked.

"Now that I know that he is alive I know to look for him. He says he's healing nicely, but is still injured." M'gann told the fire controller.

Nightwing was still in awe; the man that took him in 10 years ago and helped him was still alive, and they thought him dead till just now.

"Contact him again, this time link me, Flamebird, and Batman into the conversation." Nightwing said.

"Hey, what about us?" Wally asked as he, Conner, Barbara, Jason and Tim seemed disappointed.

"If we can come up with a plan, we'll let you know your part. I'm sure M'gann's mind can't handle very many people at once." Flamebird said. She hadn't been around the Martian long, but she was sure that taking so many people into her mind would overload it.

"Flamebird's right, Wally; I may have trained some with Uncle J'onn but the rest I had to learn on my own." M'gann said.

"So you're J'onn's niece; he spoke of your often when the League had downtime." Batman stated, recognizing Martian Manhunter's real name.

M'gann only nodded to the Dark Knight. "So, are we ready to meet up with Kaldur?"

The three nodded, and M'gann's eyes once again began to glow and Nightwing, Flamebird and Batman seemed to go into the same trance as she was in earlier.

_"M'gann, what brings you to contact me so soon?" Kaldur said. "I see you've brought friends."_

_ "We need to discuss a plan to end this occupation. Can you tell me who all are in your group?" Batman asked._

_ "We have three Amazons, three Atlanteans including myself, and a Kryptonian." Kaldur told the Dark Knight._

_ "I do know that Aquaman is still alive. The Lanterns have taken over Atlantis, but they wanted it's people to listen to them. That is why they took him as their captive; if they keep the King alive then the Atlanteans will listen to them." Batman told the Atlantean._

_ "This is good news indeed. M'gann, can you please search the minds around me and find Haliae." Kaldur stated._

_ Suddenly, Haliae appeared beside Kaldur. "What is going on?" She asked._

_ "You're the princess of Atlantis?" Nightwing asked, noticing the tiara/crown the girl wore._

_ "You are good; Kaldur spoke of you, Nightwing. So why bring me into the place?" Haliae asked._

_ "Princess, I know that your father, King Orin is still alive. The Lanterns are keeping him that way as a way to rule your underwater world." Batman told the 18 year old. "I also wish to express my condolences on the loss of Queen Mera; I had the honor of meeting her many years ago."_

_ "Thank you, but if my father is alive, we must plan a way to free him." Haliae remarked._

_ "First things first; I know why no Green Lanterns have returned to Earth. There is a force field of pure Red Lantern energy surrounding the planet. I've spoken to the three Lanterns that are a part of the Justice League and they say that even the Guardians of Oa, the Green Lanterns' high ups, can't get through the force field. Not even with the help of a Blue Lantern can any Greens get to Earth." Batman told everyone._

_ "How will we even find the generator?" Kaldur asked._

_ "I planted a tracking device on Roy when he left to head to the generator." Batman stated. "Once we are all back in the physical world, there will need to be people ready to take back their various homes."_

_ "Tell us what to do Batman, and we shall follow your plan." Haliae said; confidence in her voice._

_ "Thank you, your highness. Now, Flamebird and Nightwing; you will stay here with those you trust and fight for Metropolis and Gotham. Kaldur and Haliae; Get all the Atlanteans you know of and be ready to take back Atlantis when the Green Lanterns arrive." Batman said, and he saw a look on Flamebird's face._

_ "There are two Atlanteans with our group; Tula and Garth." Flamebird said, knowing somehow that Batman was stopping to let her speak._

_ "I am glad they made it to the surface as well. Both are very strong, and two of my best friends as we grew up in Atlantis." Kaldur said; relief in his voice that it would not just be him, Princess Haliae, and La'gaan._

_ "I will escort them to Metropolis. There are enough people in Gotham to protect this group and others." M'gann stated._

_ "Good. Have your soldiers ready, Kaldur; I will send something along with M'gann to give to you so I can let you know when the shield is down. There will also be one for the Amazonians." Batman said._

_ "We will be ready Batman. I will have Kara stay in Metropolis to protect its hiding citizens." Kaldur said._

_ "This is over with; let's return to the physical world so the plan can be implemented." Batman stated, and everyone started vanishing._

Gotham

"I'll go look for Tula and Garth." M'gann said, but before she left, Batman grabbed her arm. When the 26 year old Martian turned around, the Dark Knight held out his hand and in it were two small devices.

"They are ear pieces; I have one myself and will let the Atlanteans and Amazonians know when it's time to take back their homes." Batman said.

M'gann took them and headed out to inform Tula and Garth of the plan to fight the Red Lanterns.

"Batman, I've only been with Nightwing and the others for about three weeks. I think my power would be better suited helping you at the generator." Flamebird said, stepping forward. "Besides, Nightwing has Wally and Conner to help him, not to mention Barbara, Jason and Tim."

"Alright, Reiena; if your brother feels that he CAN handle it without you, then you will come with me." Batman said; knowing that she was right.

"She's right. Reiena, please be careful out there. We've seen what they can do over the years. We don't know how powerful they'll be at the force field generator, and you're fire power comes in handy when closing open wounds. Just be careful out there sis and we'll see each other after this is over with." Dick AKA Nightwing said.

Reiena didn't want to leave her brother again after just having found him, but she knew she had to help Batman. Before she and Batman left, the twins hugged. With that done, Flamebird and Batman left out to follow the tracking device that was attached to Roy Harper.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Metropolis, Two Hours Later; Resistance Group

Kaldur had asked Donna to go and locate Cassie and Kara. The 20 year old agreed after hearing that they had a plan to stop this occupation. It only took about 20 minutes before Donna returned with Cassie and Kara. Haliae stayed with Kaldur, showing that she knew something was planned as well.

"Kaldur, what's going on; why bring us back from patrol?" Kara asked.

"I have been in contact with a good friend of mine, and we have a plan to end this occupation **once** and for all." Kaldur said.

"How, we don't have any technology that can contact anyone." Cassie told him.

"I have a Martian friend that is here on Earth. She has telepathic powers and that is how I was able to speak with her.

Just as he finished speaking, La'gaan came up, hearing about a plan. "So we're finally fighting back big time?"

"Yes, La'gaan, we are. Batman in Gotham has found out why the planet's Green Lanterns have not returned. There is a force field of pure Red Lantern energy. He and a group will go and destroy the source of the force field and he will alert us when that is done. Once the Green Lanterns start returning to Earth; we are to return to our homes and fight along with them." Kaldur told the group.

"How can we do anything?" Donna asked.

"They may have their power, but we have skilled we learned as children. The power of a Red Lantern is just a crutch. With the Green Lanterns helping us; we WILL take back our homes." Kaldur stated.

Everyone was happy, they were fighting back to free the world from this occupation that's been going on for a decade.

"Another thing; I have learned from Nightwing's sister that there are two Atlanteans with the Gotham group. Tula and Garth are on their way to us, as Batman wants all the Atlanteans within the two groups together to return to Atlantis." Haliae stated. "Also, we will not only be taking back Atlantis, but we will also be freeing King Orin."

"Merciful Neptune; he's still alive?!" La'gaan said; happy and surprised at the news.

"Yes, La'gaan; we have the news from Batman himself, and the way he spoke, Batman and our king were colleagues in the Justice League." Kaldur stated.

Nothing else was said, but everyone knew what they had to do, well until Kara thought about it.

"What about me?" The Kryptonian asked.

"The plan is that you stay in Metropolis and protect it. Do not worry, Kara; The Green Lanterns will be here once the generator is destroyed. Until then, you must do everything you can to keep the Lanterns from harming those that are in hiding." Kaldur stated.

At first she was nervous, but then she remembered how Clark stood up to the Lanterns and a look of confidence came to her face and she gave Kaldur a nod that she understood. Now that everyone had their orders, they went to get ready.

BAUBAUBAU

M'gann, Garth and Tula were en route to Metropolis and M'gann was filling the two Atlanteans in on the plan.

"So King Orin's alive?" Tula asked, flying along with Garth and M'gann (thanks to M'gann's telekinesis).

"That's what Batman said; that the Lanterns are only keeping him alive so they can control those that are trapped in Atlantis." M'gann stated.

"We'll show these guys who's world this, and Atlantis, is." Garth said; a tone in his voice saying that he was ready to fight for his home.

"So who all from Atlantis is in Metropolis?" Tula questioned, curious as to why they were heading to the big city.

"Your Princess is there; along with Kaldur'ahm and La'gaan." M'gann informed the Atlantean couple.

Ever since Tula and Garth had found Roy's pocket of resistance, they stayed together as they were the only two Atlanteans there. As two years passed, the couple became more than just friends; they started dating. Right now, they were fixed on meeting up with Kaldur and La'gaan, and especially their princess.

As they flew low to the ground, in case any of them spotted a Red Lantern, they noticed that Gotham wasn't the only city that was decimated. They took in all the damage and one thing came to the girl's mind: If Gotham and Metropolis were like this, what state was Atlantis in.

BAUBAUBAU

Batman and Flamebird followed the tracker from the Batmobile, and the way that went took them to the far side of the city they were heading toward. Batman's masked eyes narrowed as he recognized some of the buildings.

"Why Metropolis?" Batman stated, and that's when Flamebird looked shocked.

"That's where Kaldur is. I wonder if all the really powerful Lanterns are here and that's how he got hurt so badly." Flamebird stated.

"I'm sure you're right, Reiena." Batman remarked.

"I want to ask you something; did you regret leaving me, Wally, and Conner that day 10 years ago?" She asked, noticing that since they were alone, his attitude was different.

"I'll tell you something I've never told anyone before: my parents were killed when I was 8, and right in front of me. I'm sure the same thing happened to you. I did regret leaving you three that day, but I knew you would be okay. There's something you should know about your friend Conner; I'm sure he doesn't have any memories, but he's a clone." Batman said as they got closer to the city.

"He did say something about being nothing but a weapon, but Wally and I told him that considering everything he's done, he's a hero, and after the past 10 years, he's proven that he's more than a weapon." Reiena stated.

"There was a sadistic group that was privately funded that cloned Superman. They wanted someone that could combat the Man of Steel, but none of their other experiments had the strength. When you see Conner again, I want you to tell him this, but that you and Wally were right, he was just a boy when he was taken, so he wasn't 'programmed' to the way the group wanted him." Batman stated.

Flamebird didn't know what to say to this information. Batman knew she wouldn't take it well, but her silence was a little scary. "He's a hero, plain and simple."

The Dark Knight had a smile on the inside; this girl understood and she was about to help him destroy the generator. Soon, they arrived at a building that used to be The Daily Planet's headquarters.

"The generator is in the basement; you ready?" Batman said as he checked his instruments one last time.

"I was ready the day I started fighting back these invaders." Flamebird said, and with that, the lid to the car opened and the two heroes headed out to destroy the reason that no Green Lanterns have returned.

BAUBAUBAU

Gotham

Nightwing had given his sister his blessing to go and destroy the generator, but that didn't mean he wasn't worried about her. They waited for Batman's signal, as he gave Nightwing a communicator as well, but as the old phrase goes: It's the calm before the storm.

"Dick, is Reiena going to be okay?" Tim asked, he may have just become a teenager, but thinking about Reiena reminded him how nice she was when they first met eight years ago.

"You've seen her fight; she's as skilled as I am. I have faith that she and Batman will get that generator powered down. The worst is yet to come though Timmy, so we have to be on our guard." Nightwing informed the 13 year old.

Jason and Barbara couldn't help but remember the day that Wally, Conner and Reiena found them. They were a bit worried as they had been able to hide as a trio, but they didn't know if they'd be safe in a group. Everything worked out well, as even after they didn't know Reiena's fate; they did find their way to Dick's group.

They all went their own ways to get ready for when Batman had taken care of the generator.

BAUBAUBAU

Underneath the Daily Planet

Batman and Flamebird headed down the natural stone staircase and once they came to a cave with red light seeming to flow out of it. Batman stopped Flamebird and when he saw that the way was clear, he motioned for her to follow him. They walked for about 20 minutes, and that's when they came to a large cavern. There were Red Lanterns flying all around, and as she looked over the group, she saw Roy. He was near something large that looked like a camping lantern.

"Batman, how can I fight Roy, he helped me when I was separated from Wally." Flamebird asked softly.

"He's not himself, whoever he was before he transformed is gone. He's nothing but a powerful man that will kill you the first chance he gets." Batman said, reminding the girl of what they were dealing with.

"You're right, he didn't even seem to care as he was blasting at us, it's like the Red Lanterns are nothing but killing machines. We have to destroy that generator." Flamebird said, and she was ready to fight.

The two heroes were about to head out when all of a sudden they are attacked by a sonic sound that was hurting their ears. The sound died down and when the two looked around and Batman's face showed one of surprise.

"Dinah, you're one of them?" Batman asked.

"Yes, Bruce, you see….news of Ollie's death reached even Star City's resistance, and I was angry beyond belief and suddenly I changed. I have more power than I could ever dream of, and now we Red Lanterns will rule this planet." Dinah said, and with that she opened her mouth and a supersonic sound came forth.

Batman and Flamebird were thrown back into the wall, and this second cry called other Lanterns to her side. Two Lanterns each went up to each hero and restrained them with constructs. They were then carried to the generator and that's when the Red Lantern leader came floating down to the two captives.

"I recognize those eyes, girl. You were one of the three pathetic children that thought you could escape the reprogramming pods 10 earth years ago." The leader said.

"Atrocitus." Was all Flamebird said, a tone in her voice.

"I am actually surprised that you survived, but that will soon be remedied." Atrocitus said, an evil look telling her what was about to happen.

"We are going to get the Green Lanterns back and we will get you off our planet." Batman said.

"I know of you Batman, and I have to say, you will be the first to die between you two." Atrocitus said. "Any last words, Dark Knight."

"I just want to say that even if I die, there are others out there that will stop you and remove your presence from Earth." Batman said as the two Lanterns using their constructs to keep him held grinned and moved toward the generator.

Flamebird was surprised, why was Batman sacrificing himself, everyone needed him. The Dark Knight was turned to say goodbye to the 18 year old, but all he did was nod. She didn't get the full idea, but she knew he had one. The Lanterns then moved him over the pool of pure energy that surrounded the generator and as soon as they knew he couldn't grab the sides to save himself, they let him go.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Flamebird screamed as she saw Batman fall into the energy and disintegrate completely.

* * *

Oh man, Batman is dead, how will Reiena/Flamebird destroy the generator alone? You'll have to wait for chapter 15 to see what happens.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Flamebird was distraught, yet something seemed to happen a few seconds later. An explosion engulfed the entire generator and soon it was completely destroyed.

"That fool, he has given the Green Lanterns access to the planet; all Red Lanterns get ready to fight." Atrocitus said, then spoke into his ring to alert the other invaders.

Flamebird didn't seem to be important enough as the two Lanterns holding her hostage released her. She didn't stand up, just stayed where she was, still looking at the generator, well, where the generator use to be anyway. She couldn't believe it, Batman was dead, but even though she was angry inside at the loss of the man that saved her ten years ago, she knew that he had a plan. The Dark Knight must have had some explosives ready in case something like this happened.

Roy the Red Lantern was coming right for her, but all of a sudden, a green dome protected her. Roy followed the beam that was connected to the dome and all of a sudden a second beam split from the main one and a green fist collided with Roy's body. As Flamebird turned around, she saw a being descend and get between her and Roy.

"Hal Jordan; Green Lantern and member of the Justice League; where is Batman?" The man said, barely looking over his shoulder.

"He's….gone." Flamebird said; her voice had a tone that conveyed what she meant.

"He was a good man, I'm sorry to see him gone, but it was for the good of Earth." Hal said.

"You're right, Hal; we have to continue with the plan, but I don't have any way to…." Flamebird started to say but then she felt something in one of her pockets. When she pulled it out, she found it was a communicator like the ones Batman had given to M'gann.

"Kaldur, can you hear me?" Flamebird said as she put the communicator into her ear.

_"I am here, Reiena is that you?" _Kaldur said back.

"Yes, Batman is gone; the generator is destroyed, head for your homes and fight to take them back." Flamebird said.

_"I understand; I am sorry that we lost Batman."_ Kaldur said, and with that, the communication was ended.

Flamebird knew she had to continue the fight, and with that, she was hopeful again, thus giving her the needed strength to get up and get ready to fight. All of a sudden, Flamebird started glowing blue and a ribbon of the blue energy started to encase her. It wasn't long before she was dressed in an outfit like Roy and Hal, but instead of being red or green, her outfit was Blue.

Suddenly, Hal's green glow became more intense and he just smiled. "Looks like Earth has its first Blue Lantern."

Flamebird was even more hopeful as she seemed to have a power that could help her against the Red Lanterns that wasn't just her fire power. It was just seconds later that a voice entered her mind.

_"What is your true hope?" The voice asked._

_ "To help as much as possible to free Earth from the wrath of the Red Lanterns." Flamebird mentally said._

_ "I can see that this is true." The voice stated._

Suddenly, she felt in complete control of her ring, and the blue aura surrounding her was helping her fly.

"Roy, you have to listen to me." Flamebird said, hoping she could talk some sense into the former resistance group leader.

"It's no use…." Hal stated, pausing as he didn't know her name.

"Reiena Grayson. I know the old Roy's still in there. Listen to me, Kaldur's still alive, he didn't die when he was attacked by a Lantern. He was found and helped by a group here in Metropolis." Reiena told the Lantern as he was floating in place.

"You lie, Reiena; Bart came back and told us, you were there when he did. How could you not have been angry about that?" Roy finally said as Reiena's words sank in.

Suddenly, as if it were acting on its own, Reiena's blue power ring sent out energy, and it seemed to form an aura around Roy.

"From what we know; the Blue Lanterns have a power that can stop the corruptive power that drives a Red Lantern. That's what your ring is doing; your hope must be driving it to save him." Hal informed Reiena.

"Roy, please listen to me; I have spoken to Kaldur twice. He is alive and right now he's heading back to Atlantis to take back his home. I know you're upset; you have been since we heard about Green Arrow. Death happens and he gave his life to allow M'gann and Artemis time to get away." Reiena said, hoping that as she spoke, the power from her ring was healing Roy so he could be freed from this evil ring.

Her hope added more power to the ring and soon enough Roy seemed to be back to his old self, but he was still a Red Lantern. He floated over to her and smiled. Hal was weary of a Red Lantern being so close to himself, but since he did know about the powers of a Blue Lantern he gave him the chance to prove himself.

"Thank you Reiena; from what I felt, your hope was what healed me. I don't know what I can do but I'll help how I can." Roy said.

"We have to destroy your ring, Roy. It will take me and Reiena here to do it, but we can free you for good." Hal said.

"I don't want to hurt anyone else." Roy said, and that's when he remembered what he did back at the Gotham Base. "I'm sorry for hurting you and Batman."

"We can worry about that when the occupation is over with." Reiena said, and Hal took Reiena's arm.

"I need to give you the information on how to destroy the red ring with me." Hal said and Reiena formed a fist.

Hal touched his own ring to hers and suddenly she was given the information she needed. After she recovered from the sudden rush of information, Reiena was ready to free Roy from that evil ring. The two focused their powers on the Red Lantern ring on Roy's hand and blasted the ring and it was destroyed. Roy was free of the power of the Red Lanterns and ready to help Reiena and the Green Lanterns get rid of the Red Lanterns.

"Thank you Reiena, that power ring is in good hands." Roy said, and with that he went to fight.

BAUBAUBAU

Gotham

Kaldur had soon called Nightwing and informed him of what was going on. When the 18 year old heard about Batman, he didn't seem to have changed in attitude, but he was more determined than ever to fight. One thing made him happy though; Reiena was still alive and fighting.

"I'll go to the roof and wait for a Green Lantern to arrive. You guys get ready, we're the only ones here that can fight, so we have to be prepared." Nightwing told the others. "I have to tell you this, Batman is dead. I heard it from Kaldur, and Reiena told him."

Barbara, Jason, Tim, Wally and Conner were shocked, but they did follow Nightwing's orders. The 18 year old then headed out to the roof of the building to see if he could get the attention of a Green Lantern.

BAUBAUBAU

Metropolis Resistance Group

Just as Kaldur ended the communication with Nightwing; M'gann, Tula and Garth were shocked to hear what Kaldur had said about Batman.

"We have it confirmed that the generator is destroyed, the Green Lanterns should be returning at any moment. Those of us that are leaving Metropolis need to return to our homes and be ready when the Green Lanterns arrive there." Kaldur said.

"We can drop you five off in the water close to Atlantis if you want." Lyla stated.

"I thank you for the offer, but there are more of us than there are of you." Haliae remarked.

"That's not a problem." Lyla said; then suddenly she split into three people. "I have a power that I can multiply myself."

"Then we will tell you when you are close to our home. Thank you for your help, Amazonians." Kaldur said.

"Angelfish, are you going to be okay?" La'gaan asked.

"Yes, I know that my cousin would do all he could to fight back, in fact he did just that when he lost his life." Kara answered her boyfriend; then the two kissed as a goodbye.

The 'five' Amazonians each grabbed an Atlantean and headed off to drop them close to their home then head home themselves. Kara was worried, but that's when she looked to the sky to see different energies of green and red colliding with each other. The Kryptonian girl headed out to see if she could help the Green Lanterns that were fighting nearby.

BAUBAUBAU

Over the Atlantis Ocean, 30 minutes later

"This is close enough, thank you." Kaldur said, recognizing the area, even from the air.

"Good luck Atlanteans." Lyla (the original) said.

"We wish you the same, Amazonians." Haliae said.

With the wishes exchanged, the Atlanteans were released and fell into the water almost in a perfect dive, disappearing below the water to return home. The Amazonians continued to fly toward Themyscira to take back their home as well.

Below the surface of the Atlantic Ocean, the Atlanteans swam swiftly to the bottom of the ocean and then headed in a pattern that felt as if they swam it just yesterday. It had been 10 years since these five had laid eyes on their home of Atlantis, and as they saw it coming into sight, they hid behind some coral reef was still there.

"Υπάρχουν πάρα πολλοί, πώς θα μπορέσουμε να καταπολεμήσουμε αυτά όλα (There are too many, how will we fight them all?)" Tula asked, using their native language.

"Οφείλουμε να καταπολεμήσουμε τους όσο το δυνατόν περισσότερο, ώστε το πράσινο λάμπες θυέλλης μπορεί να καταλήξει κάτω από τη θάλασσα και να βοηθήσουν. (We must fight them as long as possible, so that the Green Lanterns may arrive below the sea and help.)" Haliae remarked, her natural leadership skills surfacing.

"Εμείς θα χωριστεί σε δύο ομάδες, Garth και La'gaan θα αναζητήσετε την πόλη για να βρείτε άλλα Atlateans. Εν τω μεταξύ, ο ίδιος, Princess Haliae και Tula θα προσπαθήσουμε να βρούμε τον Βασιλιά ήσε. (We will split into two groups, Garth and La'gaan will search the city to find other Atlateans. Meanwhile; myself, Princess Haliae, and Tula will try and find King Orin.)" Kaldur stated, thinking his plan through.

Everyone agreed and was about to separate when Garth remembered something.

"Nightwing μου έδωσε αυτά; ήθελε να είναι σε πλήρη δυνατότητα καταπολέμησης. (Nightwing gave me these; he wanted you to be at your full fighting capability.)" The dark haired Atlantean stated, and with that he pulled out two silver hilts.

"Σας ευχαριστώ Garth. Ξέρει ότι είμαι δεν μου χρησιμοποιώντας πλήρως τις δυνατότητες μου χωρίς νερό οι σημαιοφόροι. (Thank you Garth. He knows I am not using my full capabilities without my water bearers.)" Kaldur said as he accepted the water bearers with a smile on his face.

"Παρακαλούμε να είστε προσεκτικοί, και θα σας δούμε και πάλι ο πατέρας μου είναι ελεύθερη. (Please be careful, and we will see you again once my father is free.)" Princess Haliae said.

Garth and La'gaan bowed out of respect to their princess and headed out to see if they could find any Atlanteans that could help them fight. Once Kaldur was sure that he could use his water bearers, they headed out.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Themyscira

Lyla, Donna and Cassie returned to the land of the Amazonians only to find it destroyed and overrun with Red Lanterns. There was a small rock coming out of the sea not far from the shores of Themyscira so the three hid there until they could come up with a plan.

"How are the three of us going to fight all these Red Lanterns?" Donna asked.

"We know the island better than any invaders. I say we look around and see if Diana's still alive. Even if she's a Red Lantern herself now, we still have hope that we can get her back." Cassie said.

Cassie may have been just starting out as a warrior when the Lanterns invaded, but she's had ten years of fighting to make her better. She may not have been the strongest of the Amazonians experience wise, but thanks to Donna and Lyla, she gained the skills she needed. The three Amazonian warriors flew out, hiding when they needed to so as not to be detected by the Red Lanterns.

BAUBAUBAU

Gotham

Nightwing was standing on the top of the building when he saw two figures fighting nearby. One he knew was a Red Lantern, so he figured the other was a Green Lantern. He wanted to get out there and help him, but he couldn't fly and how could he stand a chance against a red lantern without any powers. His will to fight was becoming stronger and suddenly a green glow came around him and ribbons covered his body. Soon, he was dressed in an outfit that looked similar to the Green Lanterns, but the green was designed different.

"What's going on?" Dick asked, as he felt that his domino mask was missing.

The Green Lantern fighting in the air was able to blast the Red Lantern far away, and flew over to Dick.

"I'm John Stewart, a Green Lantern and member of the Justice League. Hal has told me about Batman, he was a good colleague, but right now we have to stop the Red Lanterns." John said.

"How about we get these Red Lanterns off our planet?" Dick said with a grin. "Dick Grayson, ready to help."

"Alright, Dick; let's go." John said and with that the two headed out.

Unknown to them, another Lantern was being born within the building. Tim was watching the fight from a window and his hope was growing. All of a sudden, he started to become encased in a blue ribbon, and he was now dressed in an outfit similar to the one Roy had been in, but what was red on Roy's was Blue on his. He felt that since he had a power that could rival the Red Lanterns he could fight more. With that thought, he flew off to fight the Lanterns around Gotham.

BAUBAUBAU

Metropolis

Hal and several Green Lanterns were fighting the Red Lanterns that were coming at them. Reiena was using her hope to help power the Green Lanterns, and Roy was fighting the lanterns the best he could since he didn't have any powers. Roy was getting hurt, but still fighting. It wasn't until Dinah came after him again that he was really getting hurt. Not only was the ex-hero using her ring, but she was also using her own Canary Cry.

Reiena saw that her friend was having trouble fighting this particular Red Lantern, so she went to his aid. She was close when suddenly her ring activated and sent the same aura around Dinah. The new Blue Lantern also felt something coming into her mind, then she spoke it out loud. "In fearful day, in raging night; with strong hearts full, our souls ignite; when all seems lost in the war of light; look to the stars, for hope burns bright."

Dinah was screaming as the blue light was healing her; then suddenly, just as with Roy, she seemed to be back to her old self. Roy himself was very hurt, and Reiena felt she had another ability with her ring, and turned in on Roy. About a minute later all his injuries were healed.

"Thanks, Reiena." Roy said. That's also when the two of them turned their attention to Dinah.

"Roy, I'm so sorry for what I did, and you, young lady; thank you for saving me from the power of these invaders." Dinah said. "I'm Dinah Lance aka Black Canary. I was in the Justice League before the invasion; we were disbanded after the Watchtower was destroyed. It happened when the Red Lanterns came for Earth."

"When did you change?" Roy asked.

"It was after I learned that Ollie was killed. Once I was a Red Lantern, Atrocitus told me he did it, but I didn't care." Dinah said.

"Now that the ring's corruptive power over you is gone, Hal and I can destroy that ring once and for all." Reiena said.

"And we shall; the other Green Lanterns here can handle the fight while I help with this." Hal said as he flew over to the three heroes.

Dinah was happy to see that Hal was okay, and she nodded saying that it was alright for them to go ahead and destroy her ring. The two Lanterns then went to work the same way as they did with Roy's ring. Once the ring was destroyed, the four of them went back to the fight, and started showing these Red Lanterns what for.

* * *

I know this one's short, but the full force of the battle is coming. From this point on, each chapter will deal with a different city/area of the four mentioned. Maybe two chapters per area, depends on how it works out.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Atlantis

Kaldur, Princess Haliae, and Tula were weaving in and out of buildings trying to get to the main hall, as that is where they would keep King Orin so the other Atlanteans would see him. As they went through the main city of the undersea continent, they saw the devastation from the battle ten years ago. Tula wanted to cry as they passed her home, but Haliae touched the girl's shoulder and Tula felt the reassurance and they continued toward the palace and the main hall.

"Πώς θα ανοικοδομήσουμε μετά τις λάμπες θυέλλης απομακρύνονται από το Σώμα. (How will we rebuild after the Lanterns are removed from Earth.)" Tula asked.

"Θα πάρει αρκετό χρόνο, Tula, αλλά με πατέρα βοήθεια, θα αποκαταστήσει όλα του Atlantis την παλιά της αίγλη. (It will take some time, Tula, but with Father's help, we will restore all of Atlantis to its former glory.)" Princess Haliae said, and when Tula turned to her princess, she was smiling.

"Πλησιάζουμε προς την κύρια αίθουσα, ας προχωρήσουμε με προσοχή. (We are nearing the main hall, let us proceed with caution.)" Kaldur said, and with that, the three headed forward with their part of the plan.

On the other side of the large capital city, Garth and La'gaan were looking for fellow Atlanteans that were willing to fight back against those that were keeping them down. As Garth went ahead of La'gaan he saw an old friend.

"Topo, Garth. Εμείς είμαστε εδώ για να ελευθερώσετε τον Βασιλιά ήσε, θα μπορείτε να μας βοηθήσετε; (Topo; it is Garth. We are here to free King Orin, will you help us?)" Garth said as he approached an Atlantean that had squid features on his face.

"Ι. ... δεν ξέρω, οι εισβολείς είναι ισχυρή, και έχω δει τους πονάει ο Βασιλιάς ήσε. (I...I don't know, these invaders are strong, and I've seen them hurt King Orin.)" Topo answered.

"Γνωρίζουμε ότι υπάρχει μια καλή ομάδα λάμπες θυέλλης, Πράσινο λάμπες θυέλλης. Έχουν επιστρέψει στο σώμα και βοηθά όλο τον πλανήτη, και θα φτάσουν εδώ καθώς και. Ξέρω ότι δεν είστε μαχητής, Topo, αλλά χρειαζόμαστε κάθε βοήθεια που μπορούμε να προσφέρουμε. (We know that there is a good group of Lanterns, Green Lanterns. They have returned to earth and are helping all over the planet, and they will arrive here as well. I know you are not a fighter, Topo, but we need all the help we can get.)" Garth said, hoping he could influence his old friend to help in the fight.

"Εντάξει, ευχαριστώ Garth, θα κάνω ό,τι μπορώ. (Okay, thank you Garth, I will do what I can.)" Topo said, and with that, the two swam off with La'gaan to find others that would join the fight.

Back at the main hall of the city; the three strong Atlanteans were close to the throne room, when they started seeing more Red Lanterns. Once this patrol was done, they headed out and into the throne room. Once they got in, they were shocked; King Orin WAS alive and very well shackled. Haliae wanted to swim right for him, but Kaldur grabbed her arm.

"Υπάρχουν σίγουρα κάποιες κόκκινες λάμπες θυέλλης παρακολουθούν το βασιλιά. Δεν πρέπει να προκαλούν μια αναστάτωση πριν προσπαθήσουμε να τον αποφυλακίσει. (There are sure to be some Red Lanterns watching over the king. We must cause a distraction before we try to free him.)" Kaldur said, but just as he was trying to come up with a distraction that wouldn't injure himself or anyone else; there was a blast of energy and the Lanterns in the throne room went to investigate.

Kaldur didn't question the good fortune and figured that it was Garth and La'gaan along with anyone they found. Haliae quickly swam to her father and was almost in tears when she saw what shape he was in.

"Ο πατέρας! Είμαι εδώ. (Father! I'm here.)" Haliae said.

It wasn't long before King Orin started to wake up and looked at the person talking to him. "Haliae ... μου λίγο θάλασσα nymph, εσείς θα πρέπει να είστε εδώ. Οι λάμπες θυέλλης θα σας σκοτώσουν. (Haliae...my little sea nymph, you shouldn't be here. The Lanterns will kill you.)

"Το πράσινο λάμπες θυέλλης επέστρεψαν στη Γη, εργαζόμαστε όλοι να πάρουν πίσω αρχική μας σπίτια. (The Green Lanterns have returned to Earth, we are all working to take back our original homes.)" Haliae told her father.

"Να σωθείς και Atlantis[semigr ] φοβάμαι είμαι σε καμία κατάσταση για αγώνα. (Save yourself and Atlantis; I am afraid I'm in no condition to fight.)" King Orin told his only child. "Εσείς και η μητέρα πρέπει να προστατέψουμε τους πολίτες μας. (You and your mother must protect our people.)"

"Μητέρα σκοτώθηκε πριν από τρία χρόνια, αλλά Kaldur'ahm είναι εδώ και ο ίδιος είναι κορυφαία πέντε των ηπα να βοηθήσουν την πράσινη λάμπες θυέλλης να ξεφορτωθεί τον πλανήτη αυτών των κακών κόκκινες λάμπες θυέλλης. (Mother was killed three years ago, but Kaldur'ahm is here and he is leading five of us to help the Green Lanterns to rid the planet of these evil Red Lanterns.)" Haliae stated. "Όσο μπορώ να αναπνέει, πάντα θα υπάρχει μια ελπίδα για Atlantis και εσείς. (As long as I draw breathe, there will always be a hope for Atlantis AND you.)"

Suddenly, a blue glow came around the Princess of Atlantis and blue ribbons covered her body. As the ribbons disappeared she was dressed in an outfit similar to her mother's with a strange symbol on the black necklace that held a beautiful ocean blue see-through shawl. Her bikini like top was black with a blue ring holding the top to black straps that went around her neck. A beautiful skirt that looked like a cover up was blue with black see through fabric coming from below it in thin strips.

This new glow alerted the Red Lanterns to an intruder in the throne room and they returned to find her and started toward her. As the blue aura around her formed into a shield, Haliae was ready for a fight. Before the Lantern could hit her with the energy he emitted from his ring, Kaldur came out and used his water bearers to attack the Lantern.

"Είστε ανίκανοι, αγόρι, θα πεθάνουν σήμερα. (You are incompetent, boy, you will die today.)" The Lantern remarked.

"Μπορείτε να σκοτώσετε μου αν θέλετε, αλλά εγώ δεν θα σταματήσουν να πολεμούν όσο μπορώ να μην αναπνέει. (You can kill me if you want, but I will not stop fighting as long as I draw breathe.)" Kaldur said to the Lantern.

He was then glowing…..green, and ribbon encased him. The ribbon didn't stay long and he was now dressed differently. His outfit was just like his usual clothes, but now the top was black with a strange green symbol on it and his pants were green. Kaldur's eyes were completely green now and as he looked at the Red Lantern attacking, he was shocked.

"Θα πεθάνουν, Kaldur'ahm. (You will die, Kaldur'ahm.)" The Lantern said.

"Πώς δεν κατάφεραν να αλλάξετε, Πρίγκιπας ΜΕΤΑΡΡΥΘΜΙΣΤΙΚΟΥ ΠΡΟΓΡΑΜΜΑΤΟΣ ΣΤΙΣ? (How were they able to change you, Prince Orm?)" Kaldur asked, ready to fight, even if it was the King's brother he was up against.

"Είμαι έκπληκτος σε εσάς, Kaldur'ahm, πώς πιστεύετε ότι το κόκκινο λάμπες θυέλλης ξεκίνησε στην πόλη. Ήλπιζα ότι θα σκοτώσει όλα τα νοθευμένη Atlanteans, αλλά δυστυχώς έχουν διπλή διέλευση μου και μόνο υποδουλώνονται τους. (I'm surprised at you, Kaldur'ahm, how do you think the Red Lanterns got into the city. I was hoping they would kill all the impure Atlanteans, but sadly they double crossed me and only enslaved them.)" Orm said.

"Έτσι, η οργή του δεν σας να ενεργοποιήσει τον τρόπο σας σε ένα από αυτά. (So, the anger from not getting your way turned you into one of them.)" Kaldur stated, and with that, he used his Altantean magic to push the Atlantean Prince back.

While Kaldur fought with her uncle, Princess Haliae felt new power coursing through her. She followed the pull from her ring and an aura went around her father. As she watched the aura, she saw her father's fresh injuries closing. As the aura around the King of Atlantis vanished, Haliae felt a presence in her mind.

_"Princess of Atlantis, ποια είναι η δική σας αλήθεια ελπίδα. (Princess of Atlantis, what is your true hope.)"_ The presence asked.

_"Σε ελεύθερες ο πατέρας μου και σπίτι από αυτές τις δολοφονικές λάμπες θυέλλης. (To free my father and home from these murderous Lanterns.)" _Haliae said in her mind.

_"Αισθάνομαι ότι αυτό είναι αλήθεια. (I sense this is true.)"_ The presence said, and then it was gone.

As Kaldur fought, he felt his new power become even stronger, and that's when he figured that he must be able defeat this Atlantean traitor by using his new ring. He had heard of the Green Lanterns and their 'constructs' from King Orin, so the 26 year old Atlantean decided to fight Prince Orm with the Green Lantern's most powerful weapon; willpower. Kaldur went after Orm and was able to create a mace and it struck its mark.

Orm was thrown back, far from Kaldur; and when he was sure he had time, he went over to Haliae and King Orin, hoping to free the captive king from the red energy that had him trapped for a decade at the most. Focusing on the bonds, Kaldur was able to create a set of scissors and got them under the bonds without any resistance. The 26 year old had to cut each bond, which seemed to wrap itself around the king very well.

The traitor of Atlantis had recovered from the hit he took earlier, and was coming back. Kaldur had to focus to free King Orin, but this was being made difficult as he was thinking about not only freeing Orin, but he also had to protect himself. The king came first, so he had to put his own safety aside. As Orm came closer and blasted some energy at the 26 year old, Haliae got between the two and put up a protective shield.

"Δεν είστε πλέον μέλος της οικογένειάς μου. Θα ήθελα να σας σταματήσουν από πατέρα πληγώνει πια και δίσκου σας από Atlantis. (You are no longer a member of my family. I will stop you from hurting Father anymore and drive you from Atlantis.)" Haliae said; her voice stinging with some anger.

"Είστε το αδύναμο όπως ήσε, και εγώ τελικά, θα μου πάρει δικαιωματικά στο θρόνο. (You are as weak as Orin, and I will finally take my rightful place on the throne.)" Orm said, and he sent an energy whip right for the 18 year old heir to the throne.

Haliae was able to deflect the whip and went right after Orm. She felt power coursing through her as she fought to protect her father and free her home. The princess was able to create a dragon from the energy of her ring and sent it after Orm. The Atlantean traitor was wrapped by the dragon and it moved Orm out of the throne room. Haliae followed and was ready to finish the fight, having released Orm; she flew/swam right for him and punched with all her might.

While Haliae fought her uncle, Kaldur continued to free King Orin.

"Εγώ πάντα γνώριζαν πως ήταν ισχυρό, θελήσαμε είτε Kaldur'ahm. Σας ευχαριστώ για την επιστροφή στο save Atlantis. (I always knew you were strong willed, Kaldur'ahm. Thank you for returning to save Atlantis.)" King Orin said as he was regaining **some **movement, but he was still stiff from being tied up for so long.

"Μπορεί να έχω αριστερά στις παραγγελίες σας πριν από δέκα χρόνια, εγώ όμως ποτέ δεν εγκατέλειψε την θα την επιστροφή και ελεύθερη Atlantis. (I may have left on your orders ten years ago, but I never abandoned the will to return and free Atlantis.)" Kaldur said as he was about to cut the last part of the restraints.

"Αυτό είναι που κινεί ένα πράσινο Lantern, θέλησης. Δεν ξέρω ποιες θα είναι οι αρμοδιότητες Haliae δακτύλιος όπως είπε είναι διαφορετικού χρώματος lantern, αλλά εκείνη είναι ισχυρή, και μόνο ένα ελπιδοφόρο όσο η μητέρα της ήταν. (That is what powers a Green Lantern, willpower. I do not know what powers Haliae's ring as she is a different color lantern, but she is strong, and just a hopeful as her mother was.)" King Orin said, a bit of sadness in his voice at the mention of his departed wife.

"Ας πάει και ξεφορτωθεί το βασίλειο από αυτές τις κόκκινες λάμπες θυέλλης, μια για πάντα. (Let us go and rid your kingdom of these Red Lanterns once and for all.)" Kaldur said, saluting his king in the respectful way.

King Orin nodded and the two headed out to join Haliae. It wasn't long before they found her still fighting with Orm, but she was becoming fatigued and taking more hits than she was dealing out. As the princess was about to take another hit, an oath came into her mind.

"Στην ανατριχιαστική ημέρα, σε ορμητικά τη νύχτα, με ισχυρή καρδιά γεμάτη, ψυχές μας αναφλέγονται· όταν όλα φαίνεται πως έχασε στο πόλεμο του φωτός- αναζητήσουμε στα αστέρια, ελπίδας για εγκαύματα φωτεινή. (In fearful day, in raging night; with strong hearts full, our souls ignite; when all seems lost in the war of light; look to the stars, for hope burns bright.)" Haliae said, the ring responding even to her Atlantean speak, and suddenly her cuts and bruises were healed and her blue protective aura was stronger than ever.

Kaldur felt a surge of power from his green ring as well. When Orm saw this, he sent out a signal for all Red Lanterns within Atlantis and they came quickly. When the three Atlanteans saw three of the five new Lanterns, they saw that each was holding an unconscious resistance member.

The 26 year old was ready to fight, and he went after these three first. He easily freed Garth and used a construct from his ring to move his friend toward King Orin, who then took Garth and got him to a safe place. Topo was the next one freed, and taken to safe place; and not long after, La'gaan was freed as well.

"Δεν ήμουν ξαπλωμένος, Kaldur'ahm, εσείς και όλοι στην αίθουσα αυτή θα πεθάνει. (I was not lying; Kaldur'ahm; you and everyone in this room will DIE.)" Orm said, and that's when Kaldur turned around to see that Orm had Haliae trapped in an energy beam.

"Ακόμη και αν έχετε σκοτώσει εμάς, ΜΕΤΑΡΡΥΘΜΙΣΤΙΚΟΥ ΠΡΟΓΡΑΜΜΑΤΟΣ ΣΤΙΣ, ελπίδα και δύναμη θέλησης θα ζουν, καθώς ούτε μπορεί να καταστραφεί. (Even if you kill us, Orm, hope and willpower will live on, as neither can be destroyed.)" Kaldur said, and with Orm distracted as he turned to face the 26 year old; King Orin went to his daughter and tried to free her.

The moment the king touched the beam, his hands were burned by the energy, but Haliae saw this and her hope to win the fight with her traitorous uncle gave her the power to break free. The 18 year old princess then flew/swam right for Orm and with all her Atlantean strength AND the strength given to her by her blue power ring; she was able to punch him until he was unconscious. Kaldur'ahm saw that she could handle this part of the fight and went to take on the last two Red Lanterns that had occupied Atlantis.

Once all six Red Lanterns were defeated, Haliae and Kaldur got three each into a bubble of energy from their respective rings and left out to get them away from Atlantis and Earth. King Orin, while he waited for his daughter to return, headed over to check on the three boys and found that they were already being tended to by another Atlantean that he knew very well.

"Tula, καλό είναι να σας δει επέστρεψε με Kaldur'ahm και κόρη μου. (Tula, it is good to see you returned with Kaldur'ahm and my daughter.)" King Orin said as he helped her check the others.

"Δεν θα μπορούσα να έχω απλά να εγκαταλείψει εσείς αν δεν υπήρχε καμία πιθανότητα να ήταν ζωντανός. Δεν ξέραμε μέχρι να ενημερωθεί ο Batman Kaldur'ahm και ότι μας έδωσε το κουράγιο να επιστρέψει. (I could not just abandon you if there was any chance that you were alive. We did not know until Batman informed Kaldur'ahm and that gave us the courage to return.)" Tula said as she was wrapping a wound on Garth's arm.

Just then the three unconscious Atlanteans started to come to and when they were fully aware of their surrounded, they all saluted King Orin by placing their right fist on their foreheads.

"Ο βασιλιάς μου, τι γίνεται με τις κόκκινες λάμπες θυέλλης; (My king, what about the Red Lanterns?)" Topo asked as he remembered what happened to him and his friends.

"Haliae και Kaldur'ahm έχουν ληφθεί τα μακριά. Kaldur'ahm μετατράπηκε σε έναν "πράσινο φακό, ο οποίος κινείται με δύναμη θέλησης. Ξέρω τρεις προσωπικά, έτσι ώστε να είναι στο πλευρό μας. Εν τω μεταξύ, η κόρη μου η Πριγκίπισσα Haliae μετατράπηκε σε ένα φακό που τροφοδότησαν με ελπίδα. Δεν έχω ξαναδεί τέτοια ένα ισχυρό πρόσωπο και είμαι σίγουρος ότι θα την ελπίδα όπως μου είπε ότι για όσο διάστημα η εισηγήτρια συνέταξε αναπνοή, θα υπάρχει ελπίδα για Atlantis. Εκείνη τη στιγμή είχε μεταμορφωθεί. (Haliae and Kaldur'ahm have taken them away. Kaldur'ahm transformed into a Green Lantern, driven by willpower. I know three personally, so they are on our side. Meanwhile, my daughter, Princess Haliae transformed into a Lantern that is fueled by hope. I've never seen such a powerful person and I'm sure it's hope as she told me that as long as she drew breath, there would be hope for Atlantis. At that moment she transformed.)" King Orin said.

"Στη συνέχεια, η απειλή του Atlantis είναι από την αρχή; (Then the threat in Atlantis is over?)" La'gaan asked.

"Ναι, La'gaan. Η απειλή είναι πάνω από με, και μπορούμε να ξεκινήσει η ανοικοδόμηση στο σπίτι μας. (Yes, La'gaan. The threat is over with, and we can start rebuilding our home.)" King Orin said.

Garth didn't say anything as he was just glad that everyone was safe, well besides Queen Mera, who they know lost her life to the Red Lanterns. Everyone started talking and agreed that before the city rebuild began, they would have a glorious service to honor Mera.

Meanwhile, above the Earth out in space, Haliae and Kaldur had taken the Red Lanterns from Atlantis and were now spinning around with the orbs to pick up speed. As they flew/swam through the large city to get to the water's surface, the two good Lanterns were gathering every Red Lantern they could and had them in the prison bubbles. Once they were at a good velocity, they mentally ordered their rings to release the Red Lanterns and they went soaring past the moon.

With the evil Lanterns gone, Kaldur turned, and saw that one was still around, being trapped by a blue energy beam.

"Αν έχετε ποτέ επιστροφή στο σώμα, μπορώ να σας υποσχεθώ ότι δεν θα σας αφήσει ζωντανό. Ο Πρίγκιπας ΜΕΤΑΡΡΥΘΜΙΣΤΙΚΟΥ ΠΡΟΓΡΑΜΜΑΤΟΣ ΣΤΙΣ του Atlantis, είστε έδιωξε από από Atlantis μου αρχή ως το διάδοχο του θρόνου και από το Σώμα μου αρχή ως μπλε Lantern. (If you ever return to earth, I can promise that you will not leave alive. Prince Orm of Atlantis, you are banished from Atlantis by my authority as the heir to the throne and from Earth by my authority as a Blue Lantern.)" Haliae said.

Orm was outraged that he was being banished from his home and planet, but he couldn't do anything as Haliae's ring had a strong hold on him and his powers. Haliae then spun around and launched Orm in the same way she did with the others. Once he was free, he dared not return to Earth as he felt that Haliae would not hold back as she has, so he turned and flew away.

"You were incredible, Princess Haliae." Kaldur said as he saluted the 18 year old.

"Your power was incredible as well, Kaldur'ahm." Haliae said, and with their group of Lanterns removed from Atlantis and Earth; the two headed back to check on their friends.

BAUBAUBAU

King Orin, Tula, and the three male Atlanteans waited for Kaldur and Princess Haliae to return.

"Είναι καλό να σας δούμε πάλι, ο Βασιλιάς ήσε. (It is good to see you again, King Orin.)" Tula said as she swam toward the king of Atlantis to hug him but then stopped.

"Είναι ωραία, Tula, μπορείτε να μου αγκαλιά. (It is fine, Tula, you may hug me.)" King Orin said, and with that the 20 year old female then hugged the king and tears started to come to her eyes.

"Γνωρίζω ότι όλοι οι γονείς σας είναι ζωντανοί. Μόλις τα παιδιά όταν οι κόκκινες λάμπες θυέλλης εισβολή. Όταν Kaldur'ahm και κόρη μου επιστρέφει, θα ξεκινήσει η ανακατασκευή Atlantis και μπορείτε να δείτε στις οικογένειές σας. (I know that all of your parents are alive. You were just children when the Red Lanterns invaded. When Kaldur'ahm and my daughter return, we shall start rebuilding Atlantis and you may see your families.)" King Orin said.

"Εάν δεν ληφθεί υπόψη, ο Βασιλιάς ήσε, θα ήθελα να δω τους γονείς μου πρώτα. (If you do not mind, King Orin, I would like to see my parents first.)" Garth said.

"Πολύ καλά, όμως, συνεχίζει να περιμένετε για τους άλλους να επιστρέψει. (Very well, but we shall still wait for the others to return.)" King Orin told the 21 year old.

With that, the younger Atlanteans swam around as if they were children again as they were happy to be back home and able to swim as they use to.

* * *

I use Greek translations for the Atlantean language. I read on a site where Greg Wiesman said he used Greek for the Atlantean language in Young Justice, so I figured that would be the best.

Atlantis is free, but what about Metropolis, Themyscira and Gotham, you'll just have to wait and see. Up next, the Amazonians take back Themyscira, but will they be able to fight all the Red Lanterns there.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry this took so long to get up, but between writer's block and a vacation, I wasn't working very hard.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Themyscira

The three young Amazonians decided to split up, but before they did, the girls saw a green light coming toward them. When they looked closer, they saw it was a woman. She flew to them and landed. She was dressed in what looked to be a green armor unitard with ¾ sleeves that was accented by green and black thigh high and green wrist gloves.

"You must be the Amazonians. Hal Jordan, one of the four Green Lanterns from Earth said that only females were welcome here so I volunteered to come and help fight." The woman said.

"Thank you for coming. We've seen some Red Lanterns around, but they haven't noticed us yet. I'm Lyla, and these two are Donna Troy and Cassie Sandsmark." Lyla said, seeing as she was the oldest Amazon.

"I am Laira from Sector 112 of the universe. I know a little of the Justice League from the stories that Earth's Green Lanterns have told. Your princess is strong, I am sure that you will find her, even if she's captured or a Lantern herself." Laira said.

"Nice to meet you, Laira from Sector 112; now….how about we go and locate Princess Diana?" Cassie said.

Everyone agreed and they headed off to find Diana AKA Wonder Woman.

BAUBAUBAU

20 minutes later

Laira and Cassie split off from Donna and Lyla. They figured they would have a better chance of finding Diana and Hippolyta if they were in more than one group. The two were flying around the island with Cassie leading the way. As they came to one area, Cassie stopped and had a look of horror on her face.

They had come across the remains of an Amazonian but as Cassie looked closer; she saw that it wasn't Diana. These remains had a gold crown resting on the top of the head and the young Amazonian fell to her knees.

"Was this Diana?" Laira asked.

"No, this was her mother, Queen Hippolyta." Cassie answered. "Laira, what does a Red Lantern draw their power from?"

"Rage." Laira said with a sigh.

"Now I'm worried that Diana has become a Red Lantern." Cassie stated. "We can't give up now. We have to find her and if she's a Red Lantern now, free her."

With that said, Cassie flew off and Laira was right behind her.

BAUBAUBAU

Donna and Lyla headed for a place that was known as a refuge in case the island was ever invaded. They hoped that some of the Amazonians that were not in the army had gone there to hide from the Red Lanterns. When they arrived, they saw that they were in luck as the Amazonians were there. Lyla and Donna flew over to the area and were greeted by Artemis, the Amazonians' best archer.

"Great Hera, I can't believe it's you." Artemis said.

"We left on Diana's orders. Now; a good group of Lanterns, Green Lanterns, are here to help us take back on only our home, but the whole world." Donna said.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you two this, but they have killed here as well." A new voice said. "They murdered Queen Hippolyta about a month after they arrived."

"Alexa, it's good to see you again, but do you know of Diana's fate?" Donna asked.

"After that day, it is as if she just disappeared." Another new voice said.

"Let's hope she's still alive then, Persephone." Lyla said, thinking about her princess.

"We were looking all over the island. Are any of you planning on helping us fight back against the Red Lanterns?" Donna questioned.

"I know I am an Amazonian, but I am no warrior." Alexa said.

"I know, Alexa, but there is something you can do to help. I'm sure there isn't just this pocket of hidden Amazonians. Can you find others and tell them that the Green Lanterns have returned we and we are taking back Themyscira?" Lyla asked her lifelong friend.

"Yes, I will find the other hiding places and alert our sisters." Alexa said and with that, she ran off to find Donna and Lyla more help.

"You do not even have to ask if I will fight." Artemis said.

"I knew I wouldn't have to. What about you, Persephone?" Donna asked.

Persephone just nodded, and with that, the four Amazonians headed out, flying to get close to the palace on the island.

BAUBAUBAU

Laira and Cassie got to the outer wall of the Amazonian royal palace and Cassie was trusting her instincts as she made her way to the throne room door. As the two closed in on the door, Laira was suddenly blasted in the back. When Cassie turned around, shock was on her face.

"You should not have returned Cassie, now you will die." The female Red Lantern said.

"Diana, I found Queen Hippolyta's remains, I know you were outraged, but you have to control that. Red Lanterns are fueled by rage, please calm down." Cassie said.

"Why, this power is wonderful, and it's enhanced by my own Amazonian abilities." Diana said.

Cassie wanted to free her mentor from this corruptive power, but she also had to watch her back, as other Red Lanterns may be on their way. Laira recovered and just as Diana was about to send another blast toward the Green Lantern she turned around and was ready with a green construct. It was a bow, and she already had it armed with four arrows. The Green Lantern then released the arrows, but Diana was able to destroy them all either with a red energy beam or her own Amazonian bracelets.

The arrows disappeared, and Laira now had a sword as her construct. Diana used her Red Lantern powers to create her own sword. As the two Lanterns battled, Cassie felt helpless, but that's when she remembered something. There was one blind spot that Diana had, and Cassie had to hope she could get to that spot and give Laira a chance. Cassie wanted to cry but she couldn't, not right now. She had to save the Amazonian princess…sorry queen.

Hope rose in her heart as she tried thinking of ways to calm Diana down. Suddenly, blue ribbons encased her body. After a minute, the ribbon disappeared and she was dressed in a blue and black outfit and a blue ring on her finger. Laira was grinning as she felt a power surge through herself and her ring. The fight became fiercer as Diana was willing to fight to the death. It was at this time that Cassie flew up and joined the Green Lantern in her fight. Laira was using her warrior training from her home world of Jayd, and Cassie had her decade of fighting; but even together the two good Lanterns could not find an opening in the Justice Leaguer's defense. Suddenly Cassie started toward the ground as if she were in a trance.

_"Young daughter of Zeus, Greek god of gods; what is your true hope?"_ A voice said in her mind.

_"To help Laira and my friends free Themyscira from the Red Lanterns' control and to save my mentor."_ Cassie said in her mind.

_"I can sense this is true."_ The voice said.

After the mysterious presence left her mind, Cassie felt more in control of this new power, so she joined the fight once again and this time she was making weapons just like Laira and was actually controlling them. Diana was blasting energy every which way at the two good Lanterns and some blasts were hitting their marks. Laira took a blast to the shoulder and left leg while Cassie was injured in her torso and right arm.

As if she had the knowledge of it all along, Cassie knew she could heal herself and Laira so she covered herself and her new ally in a blue aura and soon enough, the two were completely healed.

BAUBAUBAUBAU

On the other end of the island, Alexa was working hard to locate other Amazonian's but all she found was piles of bones everywhere she went. Fear was rising up inside of her, but she was right, she wasn't a warrior she was a scholar. She ran as if Hermes was guiding her with a speed that would get her to Lyla and the others quickly and she found them after about 20 minutes.

"Alexa, did you find more of our sisters?" Persephone asked.

"I did, but it is tragic, they have gone on to Hades. I am afraid that it is just us." Alexa stated, looking down.

"Very well then, we shall fight these things ourselves." Artemis stated; a grin on her face.

"Your sword is thirsty, is it not, sister?" Donna asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, Donna, and she shall have her fill of their blood." The Amazonian archer stated.

"We do know that a few of our other sisters have fallen victim to the power of those red rings." Persephone stated, remembering back to some of the Amazonians that changed the same time Diana did when Queen Hippolyta died.

"How many, do you know?" Lyla asked.

"About 15." Alexa stated, remembering back to that day. Even though she was only 10 at the time, it was a harsh day.

Everyone then agreed that they would fight the Lanterns; even if it cost them their lives, these women would fight to take back their home.

BAUBAUBAU

Back at the palace, Cassie had to heal herself and Laira again, but it didn't matter. Diana was also injured, but Cassie didn't want to heal her until she was freed from the Red Lantern curse. They noticed that the Amazonian queen wasn't bleeding, but it was like a corrosive liquid that seeped from the wounds. This liquid was corroding her skin, but Diana didn't care either way, as she kept attacking.

Cassie wanted to end this, and she held hope in her heart that she could save her mentor, and that's when it happened. The 25 year old was in another trance but this one didn't last as long as the first and soon enough she sent an aura around Diana and soon, her body was shaking, and also healing from the cuts, but what was good about this was after a couple of minutes, Diana seemed more in control of herself.

"Cassie, is that you?" Diana said, seeing something in Cassie's eyes that told her who this girl was.

"Yes, Diana. I'm glad to see you again." Cassie said.

"Hello, Diana; I am the Green Lantern assigned to help free Themyscira from the Red Lanterns." Laira stated, walking up to the Amazonian queen.

"I am guessing that Hal, John, or Guy assigned you to this island." Diana asked, knowing that the three Green Lanterns from Earth knew about the Amazonian law.

"It was Hal Jordan; he said that no men were allowed here." Laira stated. "We need to destroy the Red Lantern ring now, your majesty."

Diana understood, and she figured out that Cassie and the Green Lantern must have found her mother's remains. The Amazonian queen nodded and so Laira took Cassie's wrist and touched the two rings. Cassie soon had the knowledge to remove the ring and the two 'good' Lanterns sent their energy at the red ring on Diana and it was soon destroyed.

Just then, a mob of Red Lanterns started to appear, and Diana went to fight them off. Soon she saw that some were her own sisters. The Queen didn't want to fight her sisters, but she knew she had to, so she took to the fight, and was defeating as many as she could.

"Laira, I remember some of them, they must have turned when Hippolyta was killed." Cassie stated.

"Only you can heal the corruptive power, then we will destroy the rings." Laira told the young Amazonian.

"Do I have enough power; I've used so much power as it is." Cassie said; suddenly, she felt a phrase enter her mind. After she felt comfortable, she raised her hand to the sky. "In fearful day, in raging night; with strong hearts full, our souls ignite; when all seems lost in the war of light, look to the stars; for hope burns bright."

Laira knew that Cassie had learned the Blue Lantern oath, so she let the Amazonian work her powers. As Cassie's new strong glow dimmed a little bit, she sent her aura out to all the Red Lanterns that were once proud Amazonians and they started screaming in pain as the corruptive power from their rings was being destroyed and the corrosive liquid in their bodies was returning to blood. It took time as so many were being healed at once, but soon enough, all the Amazonians were back in their right minds and they apologized to Cassie and Diana for attacking them in the first place.

Just then, five figures came flying toward them, but soon stopped when they saw the Red Lanterns hugging Diana.

"Your Majesty, you're back to normal?" The most timid of the five said.

"Yes, Alexa; thanks to your sister, Cassie, I'm freed from the Red Lantern curse, and so are our other sisters." Queen Diana stated; a smile on her face.

"The only thing left is to destroy the rings on the rest of the Amazonians; Cassie, if you would be kind enough to assist me." Laira said as she flew over to the seven Amazonians.

"Looks like your sword will have to go thirsty, Artemis." Lyla stated.

"Oh well, but I always have other battles to look forward to, Lyla." Artemis told the blonde future seer.

"Lyla, I am surprised that you did not see this before it happened." Diana told her friend.

"I am sorry my queen, but as we've learned, the Red Lanterns are very protected by the power of their rings." Lyla stated.

"It is alright sister, at least you were safe for this past decade; and now we can rebuild our island and let it flourish back into the land it once was." Diana stated; her royal heritage showing as she spoke words of truth.

"HERE HERE." The Amazonians cried.

"Amazonians, will those of you that have been healed please hold your ring hand out. Cassie and I will destroy the rings and you will be completely freed from those rings." Laira stated and the Amazonian Red Lanterns complied with her request. Cassie and Laira used their power rings to free the Amazonians and they all cheered that they were finally free after a decade of pure rage.

"Cassie, Green Lantern; there are other Red Lanterns that came here before Queen Hippolyta was killed. They are on the other side of the palace; I do not know why that did not come." One of the freed Amazonians stated.

"We will get them off of Themyscira. You all can start cleaning up and rebuilding, this shouldn't take long. Cassie, let's go." Laira stated, and with that, the two Lanterns flew to the other side of the palace and were ready to remove the last of the Red Lanterns from Themyscira.

Without warning, Donna ran to Diana and hugged her.

"It is good to see you as well, Donna." Diana said as she returned the embrace.

"When Cassie came to us that day, we only left because you ordered it so. I'm sorry about your mother." Donna said, tears coming to her eyes.

"My mother was strong, and she would not give in to the Red Lanterns, so for her defiance they killed her. Amazonians are strong willed, and very stubborn in a fight, but we either life to fight another day or die fighting." Diana said, a tear coming to her eye as she thought about her mother, but everyone knew that Hippolyta died to defend the freedom of her home and kingdom.

BAUBAUBAU

On the other side of the palace, Cassie and Laira quickly started gathering up the Red Lanterns and carried them away in blue and green spheres of energy. They flew into the sky and always the way into outer space and sent the Red Lanterns flying away after spinning around to get the velocity needed.

"Wonderful work Cassie, I think the Amazonians have a true champion on their hands." Laira stated.

"Thank you, but you seem to be from a warrior race yourself from the way you fight." Cassie said.

"I am, my home planet is full of warriors and I am the princess of the planet." Laira said.

"So you know what Diana goes through, I see why you were sent to help us." Cassie stated.

"Let's return to your home." Laira stated and with that the Green Lantern flew back toward the Earth.

Cassie soon followed after her, and the two Lanterns returned to Earth's atmosphere.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Gotham

Dick and John were fighting Red Lanterns off left and right, but the fight turned in favor of the Green Lanterns as both felt a power surge.

"There must be a new born Blue Lantern nearby." John said.

Dick looked around and saw blue energy flying near them; soon he saw a small figure in the blue energy then saw its face.

"Tim! What happened?" Dick asked as Tim stopped in front of them.

"I don't know, seeing you fly off with this other Green Lantern gave me hope that this would end. Suddenly I changed, and I knew I could help you." Tim said, a smile on his face.

"Dick; Blue Lanterns give Green Lanterns like us a power boost if they are in a close enough and Blue Lanterns have more range with their ring when near a Green Lantern as hope is NOTHING without willpower." John told the two new Lanterns.

"Let's show these Red Lanterns what Gotham kids are made of." Tim stated.

Dick only grinned, and John nodded, so the three Lanterns went into battle. As they started fighting, they found that some villains had become Red Lanterns, but there were also children that had changed. Tim recognized some of them as children he had played with before the occupation, and he was a little angry, but he also felt that he had the power to save them. The two Green Lanterns started fighting, but one teenage Red Lantern got past them and went after Tim.

"Ben, I can't believe they did this to you." Tim said.

Ben didn't say anything, and went right after Tim. The two fought not only with their rings, but with combat skills. It seems that a decade of blood lust had gotten the better of Tim's old friend. Not to mention that he must have been reprogrammed like what almost happened with Reiena, Conner and Wally. Tim didn't see the person before him as a friend anymore so he didn't hold back. The 13 year old was able to create a boa staff and combat the Red Lantern. Soon enough the special aura around Tim intensified and he seemed to go into a trance.

_"What is your true hope?" _A voice asked.

_"To stop these Red Lanterns that invaded; and somehow free all of Earth born Red Lanterns from this power." _Tim said in his mind.

_"I can sense this is true." _The voice said.

Suddenly, the intense protective aura around Tim absorbed into his ring and he had knowledge of a way to stop the anger from his old friend. The young Blue Lantern sent the power toward Ben and it engulfed him, and soon enough the Red Lantern was screaming in pain, but after a couple of minutes, he seemed to be back to his old self.

"Tim…..Is that you?" Ben stated.

"Yes, Ben; but you're alright now. I have a power that can stop the corruptive power of your red ring.

"Tim, you and I can destroy that ring, John gave me the knowledge to do it." Dick said as he flew close to them, still fighting any Red Lanterns that come their way.

"Alright, so how do we do it?" Tim asked as he and Ben flew (yes, he still has his basic powers, just not the corruptive rage) over to Dick.

"Touch your ring to mine, and you'll have the knowledge." Dick said, and the 13 year old did as his mentor told him. Soon enough the new Green Lantern and Blue Lantern aimed their rings at Ben's ring and it was destroyed as the two different colored energy beams hit it.

"Thank you Tim." Ben said, but soon the flight power was gone and Ben started to fall. Dick used his power to catch Ben and set him safely on a nearby roof.

"I can heal the kids and anyone that became a Red Lantern from here on Earth." Tim said.

"Yes, that is one of many powers of a Blue Lantern. We know that at least thousands of people around the Earth became Red Lanterns in some way or another, but with the help of Blue Lanterns, which is seems that a few have been born here on Earth, we can save them from the Red Lantern rings." John said to the two new Lanterns.

"It will take a lot of hope to heal all of them, but I know you can do it, Tim." Dick stated.

With that, the three Lanterns headed off toward another part of Gotham to fight alongside the other Green Lanterns and few Blue Lanterns that were fighting at the Gotham base of the Red Lanterns.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Metropolis

The fight was become one sided as more Red Lanterns came to Metropolis from the nearby large city of Gotham. Hal and Reiena; along with Roy and Dinah were causing plenty of trouble and Dinah was even able to knock some of the Red Lanterns out with her Canary cry. Soon enough, both Black Canary and Roy were injured and Reiena saw them losing their fights.

"Hal, what's the range for your power boost?" Reiena asked the Green Lantern near her.

"Go help them, I'll be fine." Hal stated, hearing the worry in the 18 year old's voice.

Reiena was happy to hear that the Green Lantern would be fine and so she went over and sent her blue aura to Roy and Dinah and soon they were once again healed. Suddenly, all the Red Lanterns backed off and one came forward and was close to Reiena.

"You have been a thorn in my side for long enough, girl." The Lantern said.

"I've had it with you, Atrocitus and all the Red Lanterns. You come to Earth and kill any adults you find, including my parents; then take me away from my brother and because of that damn reprogramming; I didn't remember anything about my life." Reiena said.

"You know that you and those other two were only three of ten that rejected the programming, but you were the last I can say that." Atrocitus remarked.

"I don't care if I die in the process; but you are going down." Reiena said, and with that she flew right for the Red Lantern leader.

Atrocitus grinned at this and was ready with his protective aura and that's when he was surprised. Reiena didn't full on attack him, but she did create a construct and was ready to fight. The Red Lantern leader did the same and went after the girl. Both constructs were swords; and the two Lanterns went after each other with a fury that would make an Amazonian proud. Reiena was fighting at her hardest, and that was also her weakness, as Atrocitus was able to get a slash in with his own sword and Reiena grabbed at her arm to stop the bleeding.

With her special power the slash wasn't there for long. Her aura healed her quickly and she was back in the fight. Hal needed to let John, Guy and Kyle know that the leader of the enemy was fighting a novice Blue Lantern.

"Hal to Justice League Green lanterns; a newborn Blue Lantern is fighting Atrocitus alone, and he's really giving it to her.

BAUBAUBAU

Gotham

Dick and John were fighting with Tim by their side, but the number of Red Lanterns had disappeared from battle. The two Green and one Blue Lanterns didn't question the good fortune and kept fighting the ones that were still there. Suddenly, John's comm activated but so did the one that Batman had given Dick.

_"Hal to Justice League Green lanterns; a newborn Blue Lantern is fighting Atrocitus alone, and he's really giving it to her."_ The voice said.

Dick knew of only one person that it could be, as Batman would have become a Green Lantern. "Hal, this is Dick Grayson, I have this comm from Batman. You said the Blue Lantern was a she; do you know her name?"

_"You must be related to her; when she first changed, she said her name was Reiena Grayson."_ Hal said back.

"She's my twin; I have to go help her." Dick said.

"Tim and I can handle these guys; the Green Lantern Corps has heard stories about Atrocitus and even fought him a couple of times. She's going to need you." John stated. "You can fly at any speed with your power ring and you'll get to Metropolis quickly."

"Take him down, Dick." Tim said with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry, Timmy; we'll take him down and save Earth. You just save as many Earth born Red Lanterns as you can with your power." Dick told the 13 year old.

"No worries there, Dick." Tim said and with that, Dick took off to Metropolis to help his sister.

BAUBAUBAU

Metropolis, 30 minutes later

Reiena was still going strong but she was getting injuries faster than her Blue Lantern power could heal. Atrocitus was really hitting her hard, but there were times that Hal, Roy and Dinah wanted to intervene, but Reiena told them not to interfere. The three heroes on the sidelines couldn't believe that she was doing this alone, but then again, she had to have some reason as to why.

"You are a very interesting girl; but there has to be some reason why the machine overheated with you three and the reprogramming didn't take in the others." Atrocitus remarked, thinking back to why the machine would overheat.

"You want to know; I bet I have the answer." Reiena said to the villain.

Suddenly, without using her power ring, Reiena sent a fireball right at Atrocitus and it surprised the Red Lantern leader. He was actually burned and this pushed his rage to a new level. Atrocitus was able to create a machine gun like construct and was ready to fire it on the 18 year old. The machine gun started revving up and was sending red energy bullets right for Reiena. She had a feeling that something was going to happen, so she was ready to take anything he could throw at her.

The red energy never hit and when she looked, she saw a green force field. "Hal, I told you not to interfere."

"Good thing I'm not Hal then." A voice said.

Reiena turned around in shock, and that's when she saw her brother floating. The 18 year old wanted to cry at the fact that her brother was there to fight by her side, but she didn't and so she only smiled at Dick and the two turned their attention to Atrocitus.

"You really think this rookie can help you?" Atrocitus stated; laughing after he spoke.

"You'll be laughing out of your ass by the time we're done with you. NO ONE attacks my twin sister and gets away with it. 10 years ago I watched you give the order to kill our parents and tell your minions to take Reiena away." Dick said, a **bit** of anger in his voice.

Atrocitus said nothing, but he was hoping that the boy would change from green to red with enough rage. That wasn't the case as Reiena touched his shoulder and he quickly calmed down. Without saying a word to each other, the twins flew on different sides of Atrocitus and sent energy blasts at him. The Red Lantern leader was not prepared for this and took the hits. When the blasts finally ended, Atrocitus was actually hurt.

Hal, Roy and Dinah watched and Hal was grinning. He himself had been pretty strong when he first started as one of Earth's Green Lantern. Roy had only known Reiena for a couple of weeks from years ago, but he had been with Dick for at least a year so seeing the two fight like this, he knew that the good Lanterns were going to win this fight and the Red Lanterns were going to leave Earth….willingly or not.

Before Atrocitus could see them move again, the 18 year old twins were back side by side and each readied a different construct. Dick had formed a giant slingshot, and Reiena had created a ball of energy large enough to fit in the launch pocket. Atrocitus sent red energy throwing knives at the two and they hit in several spots, but the twins didn't flinch or let their constructs die down. Dick pulled his left hand back and the loaded pocket moved with it. Soon enough he released Reiena's energy ball. The large sphere quickly made contact with Atrocitus and he was sent flying back.

"We have to keep him from doing what he's done to Earth to any other planets." Dick said, thinking about everything he's seen over the past decade.

"There's only one way; I'm sure another will take over as leader; but hopefully they won't be as ruthless as Atrocitus. I have an idea, but I need you to be ready." Reiena told her other half. Dick only nodded; ready for this to end.

"You will PAY FOR THAT, whelps." Atrocitus stated as he recovered.

"It's time for you to leave this planet….PERMANETLY." Reiena said, and soon she was able to create a weapon with her blue power ring.

It looked odd, but soon enough fire came blasting out of the end pointed at Atrocitus. The fire didn't seem to have a limit and as Atrocitus moved the fire followed him. Dick was able to catch Atrocitus and the fire hit, but not before becoming a spike of fire and the Red Lantern was pierced by the fire spike….right through his heart.

The fire was unique as it had Reiena's blue energy around the edges, but instead of healing Atrocitus, the fire spike stayed there and that's when Reiena looked to her brother. He figured out what she wanted to do, and so the twins aimed their rings and the energy from both hit Atrocitus' ring. It wasn't long before the ring was destroyed and that's when Dick created a giant sledgehammer and swung it. The hammer hit Atrocitus and it was aimed so the villain was sent out of Earth's orbit.

"He won't be coming back." Reiena remarked, and that's when she started floating to the ground and was passed out.

Dick was right at her side; and Hal, Roy and Dinah were there as well.

"She's just strained; being new to a power ring can do that to a person. You and your sister were incredible." Hal stated, smiling as Dick and Reiena seemed to be at peace.

"I always thought that she was strong." Dick stated with a smile.

The 18 year old Blue Lantern started to come too and that's when she saw something behind Dick that wasn't friendly. Reiena was on her knees and aiming her ring at the Red Lantern before her.

"Please, I do not wish to fight." The Lantern said as he held his hands up. "I do not wish to kill anymore of you that wish to take back your planet. I have already killed one called Kaldur'ahm and have regretted it."

"I can tell you that Kaldur'ahm is alive; he was found after his battle with you and his wounds tended to. I have spoken to him and he lives. You don't seem like a typical Red Lantern." Reiena said as she stood up and let her arm rest at her side.

"I do not wish to have this dreadful power anymore." The Red Lantern stated.

"Then you shall be rid of it, but first I must heal what part of you the ring has destroyed." Reiena remarked and after the Red Lantern nodded; she went to work and sent her blue aura around the remorseful enemy.

Soon enough, the aura died down and that's when both of the twins aimed at the man's ring; one double blast later and the ring was gone. It was right then that Reiena and Dick's rings started glowing and left their hands.

"Sometimes, new Lanterns are needed in a time of crisis. After the crisis is over; the rings will leave their new hosts. If any other Lanterns were born here on Earth, then they have lost their powers as well." Hal informed the twins.

"What about healing the other Earth born Red Lanterns?" Dick questioned.

"There are Blue Lanterns on the way here that can help with that." Hal said.

Knowing that it was finally over, Dick and Reiena hugged, and so did Roy and Dinah.

* * *

One last chapter, but Atrocitus is finished.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

One Month Later

Everything was back to normal, well as normal as could be expected. The Red Lanterns were gone from Earth thanks to the Green and Blue Lanterns. Razer was returned to his home planet, which he abandoned after he lost the love of his life and became a Red Lantern. It wasn't long after the last Red Lantern was removed from Earth that the heroes that had been part of the Justice League called the young resistance members together at a mansion just outside of Gotham.

"Why call all of us here?" Reiena asked.

"Batman always had contingency plans and before we called you all here; we found one. It's actually more of an 'in case of my death'; but it mentioned a few of you." One of the four Green Lanterns said. "By the way, Kyle Rayner."

"We will show you once we are in the Batcave." Wonder Woman stated.

With that said, the few League members that were there walked into the manor; and the group of teens followed them. It wasn't long before they all came to a grandfather clock and after Wonder Woman activated it the teens were surprised to find a staircase behind clock. Everyone walked down the stairs and soon the Justice League members were standing in front of a large computer screen. John Stewert (one of the Green Lanterns) started typing on the advanced keyboard and that's when a video popped up.

_"This video should only be viewed in the event of my death. These Red Lanterns are all over the world, but hopefully they have not found this cave. I have seen several children and teenagers fighting these invaders and am proud to see a fighting spirit in the next generation. Some have had powers, other have a skillset that is unlike anything I've seen. Should they all find each other and begin to work together; then in case of my death at the hands of the Red Lanterns, I want the next generation heroes to use the Batcave as a base." Batman said into the camera. "Reiena, Wally and the boy that I found with them; I saw potential in all three of you. Wally; you should know that I knew your Uncle very well. He was a good man, but he died trying to save his family. I do hope his son survived the Red Lanterns."_

After the video ended, the young resistance members were stunned; one of the greatest heroes in the Justice League was giving them his base of operations. Just then, Hal stepped up to Reiena.

"There was one other thing we found and it had your name on it, Reiena." Hal told the fire controller as he held out an envelope.

Reiena took the envelope and opened it.

_Reiena,_

_ I am writing this incase I never see you again. You may have lost your memories, but I'm sure you will become a strong fighter. If this invasion had not taken the toll it had; I would have been happy to adopt you if you lost your family. Should you have found any siblings they would have joined you as my children. I do want you know that that you should only be reading this if I die as a result of the invasion. _

_ Should my death be the case; I want you and your family, if you have found any, to consider the manor above this cave your home._

_ Bruce Wayne AKA Batman_

Reiena didn't realize that she was crying, but Dick came up to her and hugged her tight. The twins stayed that way for about a minute then Kaldur stepped forward.

"My King; are we skilled enough to take on the title of 'hero'." Kaldur asked the ruler of Atlantis.

"Kaldur'ahm; you have always shown great potential when it came to fighting; and from what I've heard from the children that were in the resistance pocket you led, you were brave and showed a true hero's spirit. That goes to the rest of the Atlanteans here; even in the darkest times you never gave up the fight. Hal and John have told me of the exploits of Reiena, Dick, Tim, and Roy; and even thought Roy did become a Red Lantern for some time; Reiena never gave up hope that she could save him." King Orin AKA Aquaman said.

All the teens felt some pride in the fact that even thought they were young; they were able to fight off Red Lanterns on their own.

"Batman may have been what the people in America call a lone wolf; but he was also a great judge of character. The fates may have taken him from this world, but his sacrifice and heroic legacy will live on." Wonder Woman said. "However, the fates have also shown us that we of the Justice League are not the only heroes, and now you all have the chance to help the world just as we do."

The Amazonians were just standing there, but not like normal teens; they all had proud stances and were listening to every word their Queen said.

"My father and the others are correct; Batman had great faith in all of us, and even in death; he tells us that we have the potential needed, even if he had never met us." Princess Haliae said, stepping forward and beside her father.

Everyone grinned; but Reiena was the first to step forward to say something to the Atlantean Princess.

"I know we only met through M'gann's mind link; but I could tell you were a born leader. I'm sorry that you lost your mother, but we've all have some kind of loss. Dick and I; along with Wally, Barbara, Jason, Tim, Bart, and Kara have lost our families, not to mention M'gann. Batman told me that he lost his parents when he was eight; the same age my brother and I were; but he didn't let the loss drive him with hatred, he took it upon himself to fight injustice." Reiena stated.

"Reiena's right; every hero needs a start, but not every hero has to have a loss in their lives. Right now a lot of us do have that loss, but we now have a chance to help. I don't know about you guys, but I'm in." Dick stated.

A cheer came from the teens, which the older heroes realized was a cheer saying that they were in as well.

"Very well; the Batcave is yours." John Stewert said; a smile on his face.

"What about the Justice League; with Watchtower destroyed, where will you operate out of?" Reiena asked.

"We have a place that we abandoned for the Watchtower, we can just use it." Hal remarked.

"May the gods protect you all in your fights." Wonder Woman said.

Everyone nodded, and as Aquaman and Wonder Woman turned to leave out, the Atlanteans and Amazonians bowed out of respect for their rulers. Tim and Jason went to the large computer and found the sequence to connect with the League's system so they could get any crimes that the League was too busy for. Knowing that the teens and others were ready to fight; the League headed out to their original home base: Mt. Justice.

BAUBAUBAU

One Month Later

The Atlanteans and Amazonians had their homes, but the kids from Gotham and Central City didn't have anywhere to go. Since Reiena and Dick had inherited the manor above the Batcave; they offered their friends/teammates/family to live there with them. There were enough empty rooms for Conner, Jason, Tim, Barbara, Wally and Bart. Kara felt like she knew Conner, so the twins offered her the chance to live with them until Metropolis was repaired. The small family of 'siblings' was happy to have a sturdy roof over their heads and that they had somewhere safe and warm to sleep.

Four Months Later

The young heroes were all settled in at the cave and Reiena, Barbara and Kara had just finished making hero costumes for the Gotham and Central City heroes. While she was exploring the cave, Reiena had come across a special material and started designing the costumes. Kara had heard about the names that the twins took on and wanted to help with the design of their emblems. It was time to present the outfits and everyone was there.

"After some hard work and research on what materials to use, we finally have the outfits ready. I want to thank Tim and Jason for all their help with the computer; we couldn't have found the information we needed without them. They are going to be joining us in the field and Barbara will take over as team coordinator. So with that said, Tim; Dick has agreed that you should use his old hero name of Robin." Reiena said as she took an outfit from Kara aka Supergirl and presented it to the 14 year old.

"I know what the name means to you, Dick, and I won't let you down." Tim said as he turned to the male 19 year old.

"I know you will, Tim." Dick said with a smile.

"Jason, we weren't sure how you would go with your hero name so your outfit is pretty basic for right now." Barbara stated as she had the next costume.

"That's alright; I'll come up with something." Jason remarked; a grin on his face.

"Dick and I already have our names, and thanks to Kara's Kryptonian knowledge we were able to create emblems for ourselves." Reiena said as Dick came beside her and held up his costume as his twin did the same with hers.

Dick's was a simple look; there was a belt to hold any weapons he might need and across the chest was a blue bird with spread wings. The suit itself was black and he held close to the suit a black domino mask like the one he wore during the invasion. Reiena's was a slate gray color with a yellow belt along with red gloves and boots. Hers had a bird on it as well, but it looked like a phoenix.

"There was a story on Krypton that told of a duo that went around saving the world. The duo was named Nightwing and Flamebird. They cared about everyone in the world and never stopped to ask questions when it came to fighting a villain." Kara said; wanting to tell the story from her home world.

"Up next are Bart and Wally." Reiena said, and the two cousins from Central City came zooming up to them. "This took some time, but Tim and Jay found something about Flash in the Batcomputer and we were able to fix your suit to resist the friction you create when going at super speed."

Barbara and Kara each gave the speedsters suits. They looked at them, and Bart looked a little confused.

"I had a feeling you'd think about it. Bart, we know that YOU are Barry's son, but Wally is just a few months older than you. Sure you discovered your powers at an early age, but we felt that Wally should have the symbol that Barry wore. That way, if anything happened and the villains wanted to destroy Flash's legacy, then they'd be going after the wrong person. Wally….." Reiena told the boys, but then she turned to Wally, a boy she saw as an older brother.

"I get it, and I don't mind, as long as Bart stays safe in that scenario, then I'm happy with it." Wally said; a large grin on his face.

With that, the two speedsters spun around and they were suddenly in their suits; Wally's was almost a complete duplicate of his uncle's but Wally's hair stuck out of the top and the color were different. It had a yellow top and red pants with red gloves and yellow boots. There was also a set of goggles. Bart's was very different from his cousin's; it was a cream color mostly with a red design, like an awkward lightning bolt that went from the inside of his shoulders all the way down to his stomach with a small break and it finished on the inner thighs. His face wasn't covered like Wally's but he did have a full eye mask.

It wasn't long after the speedsters stopped inspecting their suits that Jason and Tim returned after going to change. Tim's outfit was simple, but had a cape which was black with a yellow lining. The body suit was black leggings with red on the outer thighs and the tunic was mostly red in a unique design done in black. Right near the heart was a yellow R on a black circle background. Jason's outfit was just as Reiena had said, a little basic, but then again, Jason would find the right name. His was a Kevlar long sleeved tunic, gray; a shade darker loose leg pants, also from Kevlar. The boots were combat boots, and the 17 year old wore a red domino mask.

The Amazonians and Atlanteans didn't need any outfits as the ones they wore were made specifically for their races. Now that everyone was happy with how their team was coming together, they were heading out to train. The cave was huge, and had everything they would need. Reiena remembered something that Batman had told her about Conner, and she figured now was as good a time as ever.

"Conner, can we talk alone for a moment?" Reiena said to the ebony 21 year old.

"Sure." Conner answered and with that the two headed to a quiet part of the Batcave.

"You're worried about something; I can hear your heartbeat." The boy said as they came to the area Reiena was leading them to.

"I know more about who you really are. Batman told me that you are a clone of Superman, Kara's cousin." Reiena started, and then she turned and saw Conner's face. "I know; it was a lot for me to take in. There was a sadistic group, Batman's words, that wanted someone that could combat Superman. There is one good side to all of this; Batman said that you were taken at such a young age that the group wasn't able to program anything into your mind like orders or such."

Conner couldn't believe it; he had the memory of when he was taken; but now he knew why he woke up in that pod in the first place. The clone of Superman had a look like he was about to blow a gasket, but then he came out of the 'trance' he was in and smiled.

"Thanks for letting me know, Reiena." Conner remarked.

"When we went to destroy the Red Lantern's generator; Batman told me all of this, and WANTED me to tell you about it. He also wanted me to tell you that he thought that Wally and I were right; even if you were created to be a weapon, you are a hero in your own right, and you know that." Reiena explained further; wanting Conner to know everything Batman had told her.

With this, Conner's smile grew a bit; and was happy to have this information from the Dark Knight, who probably knew the man that Conner was cloned from. Just then they heard the speaker system they installed spark to life.

"Everyone to the Batcomputer; we have a situation in Gotham." Kaldur'ahm said.

Conner and Reiena headed out to join the rest of their friends/teammates to see what the problem was. The whole team, that was there seeing as the Amazonians were needed back on Themyscira, was there and ready to see what the Batcomputer had turned up.

"It seems that one of Batman's old enemies is attacking the backs that still has money. I've chosen Nightwing, Flamebird, Robin and Jason to deal with this 'Killer Croc'. The Batcomputer has also detected problems in Metropolis and Central City. Conner, Supergirl, and I will take care of the one called 'Toyman' and with Central City; Wally, Bart; and Tula will take care of the rouge called Mirror Master." Kaldur'ahm informed everyone.

"To keep up the rouse, you can call me Kid Flash, and Bart had decided on Impulse." Wally remarked.

"Very well then, Kid Flash and Impulse; be careful out there." Kaldur said.

"I've learned a few things about myself, and I think I should use the name Superboy." Conner said, thinking about what Reiena had just told him.

"Alright then, so everyone has their assignments; Garth, you should stay here in case any of the three teams need backup. As previously stated, Barbara will remain behind as team coordinator." Kaldur said, and with that; everyone headed out to get to the cities that needed them.


End file.
